The Were Tale
by VivaZane
Summary: Ashley was born as a Were but when she decides she rather love a human than one of her own. Will she be able to keep everything together? Sucky summary but hopefully you will give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

dont own SoN.

**Part 1: Ashley**

**Chapter 1**

"Ashhlllleeeeeyyyyy… Please go to the fire tonight with me. You know I hate going alone." A petite brunet said jumping up and down.

"And you know I hate having people gawk at me." I mumbled annoyed turning my attention back to the professor.

"Ugg…. Just wear your hoodie or something. They won't even know your there. Plus you haven't had a good run in months." The brunette sniffs the air slightly. "I hate that we have to interact with humans so much. Their smell is repugnant." She turns to me and narrows her black eyes. "You never explain your actions when it comes to your choices. Everyone is uneasy about all of this."

"Let them be. It's none of their business." I growled. I turn slightly to stare at her. "I will go with you, Mellissa." her eyes brightened. "Only if you try and be happy here."

Melissa snorts. "One of the hardest tasks to ask for."

* * *

"I can smell atleast 100!" Mellissa squeals as they quicken their pace through the woods. I mumble as I tighten my hood over my head.

"This is only a run tonight, right? No stories?" I ask looking up at the full moon. Its calming.

Mellissa points at her lack of clothes. "Only running." The noise of the others were starting to get louder as they approached. As they got to the outskirts of the clearing, Mellissa suddenly stopped and turned around to look at me. "Are you going to come with me or go off with some others?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't care. If you don't want me to kick your ass, then I can tag along with you." I smirk.

Mellissa laughs. "Too cocky for your own good." There's a loud howl. "They are starting! Common!" Mellissa grabs my hand and drags me toward the others. A young man is standing in the middle of a large circle, holding his hands up to quiet the others.

I raise my head and slowly sniff the air. No intruders. Makes my night a little better.

"Alright." The man roars. "Tonight is nothing big. We have a painting of the great phoenix as the prize for this evening." People howl in joy.

That sounds awesome -sarcastic eye roll can be inserted here-

Mellissa snorts in amusement. "that's what I need. A painting to remind me of 'the great phoenix'" she giggles as she does air quotes.

I chuckle in response. "You know it would look good hanging above your bed."

"The Painting is placed 40 miles north of this spot. Do not go into human land when you are in your form." The man nodded at everyone. Mellissa clapped and pulled off her tennis shoes and pants.

Everyone was stripping down to their bare essentials. Some proudly displaying their goods. "Common." Mellissa whispered pulling off my belt and unbuttoning my pants. She quickly slide them down and tugged at my hoodie. "Wanna go away from the crowd a little?" I nodded softly and stepped out of my pants and followed Mellissa into the shrub.

Mellissa was completely naked in front of me. And of course being the awesome friend that I am. I check her body out and smile. Hot as usual. I shake my head slightly trying to escape those thoughts from my mind.

Mellissa turned to me and smiled. "If only you weren't being stupid." She stepped closer to me and pulled my hoodie off. I didn't wear a shirt underneath because there was no need to. "You know we would make a powerful couple." She stared up into my eyes and I sighed.

She was completely right. I did have feelings for her but it wasn't meant to be. I had other purposes that needed to be fulfilled.

She shook her head and looked down. She knew that I couldn't. but it didn't make it any less painful for my best friend. "Common. Before we get left behind. Keep up with me!" she laughed running toward the clearing.

Her body shifted into a beautiful leopard. It was strange, even I did not know why she did not carry the spots like other leopards do. She only had 6 charcoal discoloring against her fire color fur. She was small compared to other leopards but it didn't make her any less weak. She was the greatest warrior of her tribe when I met her; I know it is a great honor to have her as my friend.

I watched as she moved toward the others as they all transformed into the true selves. I looked up at the moon one last time before I twitched my head to the side and morphed in a much larger leopard than Mellissa and trotted over to her.

She had made her way over to some other exotic cats: lions, panthers, tigers, etc. and was chatting with them about their homes. I stood beside her and stared at the others… we tend to stick with our own kind. Even though we are all made of the same material.

A large wolf howled and we all went silent. _Let the race be fun and safe. _He smiled as best as a wolf could. _Ready?_ Everyone growled _set._ Mellissa stared at me and nodded. We were going to race. She is so toast. _GO!_

Everyone starts running into the woods. As I begin running a small fox runs into me and yelps but I roll my eyes and continue sprinting into the woods. I spot Mellissa with the other felines closing in on the front.

I weaved in and out of the others trying to close in on them from their left side. I love running. I love being free from my obligations.

I push my way next to Mellissa and I snap at her throat. She growls at me playfully and pulls in front of me.

Bitch.

I stay on her tail for about 5 miles.

_You are going to lose oh great one_ she says to me

I roll my eyes and leap onto a tree and push off. I land directly in front of her and I start laughing to myself.

I can feel her frustration as I move in front of everyone. I didn't want to win the painting but I did want to piss Mellissa off a little. It always makes for good wrestling later.

We are about 4 miles away from the end and I'm leading everyone. Mellissa is second. I can feel her brain trying to concoct some strange way to make me loose. But she has no chance.

But then I hear it. A faint welp in the distance. I turn my head and try to spot where its coming from. But no one seems to notice. I stare and Mellissa for a moment, when I hear it again. But this time is more frightened and seems hurt.

I fall back and turn off away from everyone as they all look after me. Mellissa instinctively follows after me as I run east of our projected sight.

_What are you doing?_ She yells trying to catch up with me.

_Don't you hear that_? I ask. She looks off when I hear it again. She gasps.

_Someone is being attacked._ She growls sprinting faster. _Become something faster. I will follow your scent._

I growl in response. I jump into the air and shift into a Falcon. I quickly flap my wings and soar away from Mellissa into the forest. I spot what appears to be a man standing over a coyote. The man roars and bends down staring at the bloody animal. As I get closer I shift into tiger and land near him. I give a warning growl to catch his attention.

His scent. My growl gets louder. Vampire. The creature stands up and steps towards me.

"You are no match for me Were-tiger." He laughs and throws himself at me. He wraps hims arms around my torso and squeezes as hard as he can. I cry out in pain but I quickly shift into a bear. He yelps as I buck him off and bite down on his leg.

"A true Were!" he screams as he punches me in the face. He must be atleast 600 years old. His strength is troublesome. I hear Mellissa Roaring loudly as she attacks the creature. She knocks him down and tears off his arm.

He screams in pain and stares at me as I shift back into my human state.

As I stand up. "Enough Mel!" I command. Mellissa immediately trots next to me. I stare at the injured vampire.

"Why did you attack this Were, blood sucker?" I step forward. He bears his fangs at me. "I will not ask again." I say monotone.

"I wanted a taste." He said slowly standing up.

Mellissa growls behind me. "The law is still in effect." I snarl.

"I do not follow the law that was created by the were's." he stated hissing. His red eyes glaring at me.

"Your leaders signed it so I am in my rights to kill you." I say.

_Ashley, the others heard the commotion, they are close_. Mellissa says staring off. The Vampire stares in the direction and smiles.

"Kill me then. But let it be served as a warning that there will be another uprising." He laughs. "And this time _You_ will not be able to stop it."

The Weres begin to surround us, all growling and confused.

"Then let the scent of your burning corpse be the reminder to your kind that they will lose." I shift into the bird that made me an outcast from my fellow Were's

I could hear everyone whispering, _The phoenix_

I flapped my wings above the Vampire and slowly opened my mouth to let out a breath of fire.

* * *

**Uhh... HI. this is the first time i published a story on the internet. and i was hoping for some feedback. mucho appreciation. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

dont own SoN

**Chapter 2**

"There you are!" Mellissa screams from atleast 30 feet away. I can hear her running towards me. "I've been looking for you all day!" she says kicking my leg.

"Napping." I mumble turning over on my side. I was in the quad of my university trying to get a nap in before my next class.

"You have been avoiding me for the last 3 days." She sounds hurt but I think she is more amused.

"Nope. Just been out of town." I mumble. I hear her shift closer to me bending down. She pulls me on my back and takes off my sun glasses. I sigh and gaze at her. "It's nothing, I just needed to think."

"You went to go see that were didn't you?" Mellissa said sitting down.

I nodded. "He is from a small tribe outside of the city. He was badly bitten…" A vampire bite to a were weakens us to such a degree that blinking seems like work. He was drained so he is touch and go as of right now. "I prayed with the family. It seemed to give them comfort."

Mellissa nodded in approval. "I'm glad you are staying in contact with the were's." I roll my eyes. I always feel like Mellissa is My PR in the community. She always tries to steer me in the right direction to keep up my appearances.

I snorted softly as I thought of the day I told her that I was going to mingle with the humans.

I watch as Mellissa rolls her eyes at me. "You know—"

"Hi, I'm Kristen." We both stare up at her. She was pretty in her own right. She was blonde with blueish brown eyes. With her hair pulled back and boy clothes.

Mellissa tilts her head slightly in curiosity as I just blink.

"I'm with the Women's Rugby team on campus." She says shifting uncomfortably under my stare. She holds out a flyer and I sit up and take it. The flyer was red with a picture of a girl tackling someone. "You guys look like you might have fun kicking some people's ass." She smiled. Mellissa black eyes connect with hers. Kristen looks down.

I nudge Mellissa in the shoulder. She has personal space issues when it comes to humans. I swear I wonder what would happen if I lock her in a crowded room filled with humans.

"Sounds interesting. I didn't know Americans did this sport." I say smiling up at the girl.

She smiles back. "I guess we are finally catching up." I nod amused. "We have practice tomorrow night at 7. You guys should come out."

I look back at the flyer. "Sounds plausible at the moment."

"Cool… well I will see you there…?"

"Ashley." I look back up at her doing my nose crinkle grin that for some reason makes people ooze in my hands.

"I'll see you around….. Ashley." She grinned and walked off.

"She was totally flirting with you and you were okay with it!" she shrieks. "I can't get used to this."

* * *

I roll my eyes.

We were running sprints for the last five minutes. Bucky, our coach, was a 5'3 brunet whose body was made up of pure muscle. She had been playing for over 20 years and was the fastest short person I have ever met. She could keep up with me in my human form. And that's freaking impressive.

Mellissa decided to pass on the whole human sport idea. She said it was degrading and only our sports seemed appropriate for us.

And of course, I just rolled my eyes and told her that our sports involve beating the crap out of each other until one is unconscious or dead. And she just smiled at me.

"Go get some water you guys!" Bucky yelled. Everyone sighed in happiness and walked over to the bleachers. This actually could be fun and it could teach me how to be normal in a sense.

"Finally." A green eyed brunet huffs. Her name was Carmen, she seemed like Kristen's best friend and it was interesting to watch them interact. Kristen would tease her about being bisexual. I gaze over to the parking lot to see a blonde girl jogging over to us. She was a little taller than me with deep blue eyes. She was wearing a university t-shirt with some shorts.

"Sorry." She said going over to Kristen and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ahhh, Girlfriend. Kristen visibly brightened as she kept her arm around Spencer.

"Ashley." Kristen smiles at me and I stand up. "This is Spencer. Our Captain." Spencer's eyes connect with mine as she tilts her head to the side. For some reason I feel awkward under her gaze and I shift my eyes away from hers.

"Nice to meet you." She says. I look back at her and she smiles softly and turns towards her girlfriend.

* * *

"So we have a game tomorrow in Southern Mississippi…. I want you to come with me." I said trying to do my best pout at Mellissa.

She groans and throws herself onto the floor and spasms out for a moment. "I hattteeee yoooouuuu."

"I'm going to assume that's a yes?" I ask hopeful. I mean I've been doing this sport for 2 months and this was our last game before this 'fall break', which was 2 weeks away, people have been so excited about.

Everyone on my team liked me. They enjoyed my company and we went out to clubs and bars a lot and hung out with each other. But I have to admit I started feeling uneasy when it came to Kristen and Spencer's relationship.

I was protective over our Captain. For the months we became friends. Not close but close enough to realize that she hated showing people her sweet side and that's why everyone on the team didn't like talking to her one on one. She was a good leader but it was annoying that it seemed that she had to be better than everyone else.

I would somehow always run into her when she seemed down. But as soon as she spotted me she would smile and we would talk about life and sometimes the most silliest things.

I realized that the subject of Kristen was against the rules to talk about. And I never understood why. I mean they seemed like the perfect couple on our team. Carmen would always say they were so happy together, but they never came out with the group to go to a club unless it was a social after a game. Which was required of us as a team to attend.

But I don't really know anymore.

"Whyyy do I have to?" she asks propping herself up on her elbows.

"I asked my father about the state." I said. "He warned me that the supernatural world mingles with the humans. And it would be in my best interest to have you come with me."

There was a silence between us for a moment. "If I come, we are running and then we are going to hit a real club."

I nodded slowly. She meant a Were club. they were fun. We could be ourselves, dance and drink our type of alcohol.

"Awesome!" she yells jumping up and hugging me. Oh, this will be entertaining.

* * *

We were in the woods near Meridian, which was 2 hours away from Southern Miss with a car. I was a leopard like Mellissa and we were having fun just running and seeing the sites, I had a backpack strapped down onto my back which carried our clothes.

Mississippi was known as the Were-wolf capitial of America. You would have to ask a wolf exactly why they enjoyed Mississippi so much because it seemed too hot for their thick furs. But I guess I understand that people around here don't really expect you to be a furry creature in your spare time.

_I'm hungry._

I growl in amusement. _I told you to eat before we left._

_Blah blah blah. Lets catch a bunny or something._

I snorted as we both slowed down to a complete stop. I sat down and looked at her. _You got 10 minutes._

_Bitch._ She said closing her eyes. Her ears twitched in every direction until they both turned to the left and then she took off.

She is something else. Sometimes I wish I could love her how I was supposed to. It would be so much simpler.

She came back 7 minutes later with a little blood on her face. _Okay dokay! Lets get your humans_.

We made our way into Hattiesburg without any problems. As I caught the scent of many of my teammates I directed our run towards them. As we weaved in and out of a housing area we jumped over a wooden fence and stopped. No one was home so it was safe to change.

We shifted into our human forms. Mellissa groans and stretches by putting her hands over head. I stare at her body for a second without her noticing and slowly open my backpack to get my rugby gear out. I throw the backpack to her and start dressing.

I tied my hair back and pulled on my number 15 jersey and my rugby spandex and shorts. I swung my cleets over my shoulder and started walking towards the fence.

"Common slow poke. They are already practicing." And also I can feel Spencer getting nervous that I haven't shown up yet. She doesn't verbally admit it but I can sense her warmth towards me.

"I have to look good." She said flipping her brown hair. We both jump over the fence and head towards the field. As soon as we step on the grass I can see Spencer's blue eyes connect with mine. She smiles softly but turns her attention back to everyone else.

"I'm gunna go sit down." Mellissa said pulling me into a hug. "I can sense your admirer's jealousy over me." she said into my ear. "Maybe you should toy with her for a while, _lover._" I shivered slightly and snorted as I pushed back away from her. "Human mind games seem to work. I've watched many tv shows. They are easily bendable."

It's true she would know. She had an obsession with the teen dramas that were on tv. That's how she figured out how to act human. Sometimes when I was taking a nap I could hear her yelling at the tv.

I walked over to my team and tied up my cleets. "You are late." Bucky said looking at me curiously.

"Sorry coach. We got lost." I lie without looking at her. I jog over to the others and start doing warm up drills.

"5 minutes!" the Ref yells.

I wonder if Mellissa is right about Spencer. I would never purposely try and destroys someone's relationship with another.

We head onto the field and as the game starts, we gained position of the ball and the pack ran forward. I watched as Spencer gracefully avoided a tackle and handed the ball off to our flyhalf, Kristen.

"Ashley, do a round about!" I hear Carmen yell. I just nod as she hands me the ball and I ran forward, I dodged two tackles and quickly made a U on the field with Spencer and Carmen with me for support. I handed the ball off to Spencer right before I get tackled by both of their team's locks.

Spencer scores and I smile on the ground.

We lost by one try and everyone was kinda down as we walked off the field. Mellissa walked up to me and smiled as she wrapped one arm around my waist. "You did good." She said in my ear.

"Oooo…. Ashley who is the chick?" Carmen asks stepping forward. Spencer looks Mellissa up and down. Mellissa smiles at Carmen .

"I'm Mellissa, Ashley's girlfriend." She holds out her hand to Carmen as I look over to Spencer. She seemed shocked for a moment but it quickly turned into hatred. She connected eyes with me and I felt like everything didn't exist anymore. Like she was killing me with her stare.

"I knew you were gay!" Carmen said jumping over to Kristen. "You owe me 10 dollars."

I snorted. I didn't tell anyone my business.

"Common you guys, lets head over to that bar so we can get this over with." Bucky said walking towards the parking lot. We all follow after her. Mellissa laces our hands together and I can feel Spencer's eyes on me. watching me.

* * *

As we entered the bar, the Southern Miss. Team was well on their way to getting plastered. They greated us and went back to their own conversations.

Mellissa and I sat at the bar as I ordered some beers. The guy stared at me but quickly handed me my order. I felt Mellissa get tense beside me as she scanned the room.

I sniffed the air and I caught the scent. I looked around trying to find. "Over there." Mellissa whispered toward the pull tables.

One of the southern Miss girls. I think her name was Leigh Ann. She was short with curly blonde hair. She was talking to two other girls who also gave off a scent of a were.

"We should get out of here." Mellissa said. I nodded and we both stood up but Kristen came up and put her arms around my shoulder.

"You were awesome tonight Ashley." Kristen smiled. "As a tradition on the team up have to take a shot for being mvp!" she pulled me towards the bar. "A shot for my friend!" the man nodded.

A southern miss girl got up and stood on a table. "We challenge you to a boat race!" she scream. Everyone laughs and my team agrees. Kristen hands me the shot and drags me over toward the others.

"Everyone who scored a try will be a participant!" Kristen yells pulling 5 of us towards the other team. Leigh Ann was one of them and of course I was standing in front of her. She stared at me and sniffed in my direction, showing her teeth for a second but quickly started laughing with the others. Kristen placed Spencer beside me and she completely ignored I was there.

Well fuck. Tonight is just getting peachier by the minute.

The game started and I was on the end. Spencer finished before the other girl so I got a head start on Leigh Ann and finished my drink before her. We won and we all sang victoriously.

It made me smile but the two girls who she was talking to came up behind Leigh Ann and stared at me. Mellissa quickly got to my side and she barred her teeth…

In the were world. It was nature to warn your opponent by baring your were teeth in your human form. Mellissa cat like canines were showing but all three reciprocated. They all seemed to be wolves but Leigh Ann's were slightly different.

"Enough." I growled at everyone. Leigh Ann snarled at me.

"You are in my territory. You should have identified yourself to us immediately." Leigh Ann said.

"Ashllleeeyyyyy, come dance with us." Carmen said tugging on my arm. I extracted myself fro her.

"Maybe later." I smiled softly as she shrugged and walked off. "Lets go outside. We don't need attention."

I walked out of the bar first with them all following. As we made our way towards the parking lot behind the bar I turned around.

"Your scent is dull. We were not aware we were in the presence of others." I stated.

Leigh Ann nodded. "We blend in better to keep our noses out of the supernatural community." There was many small tribes that had no problem with human interaction, but they still did not believe in breading with them.

Her demeanor changed. Her small body stood erect and she shifted forward. "Identify yourselves."

Mellissa stepped forward. "I am from the Attis tribe of Beijing." She was of Chinese decent but it barely showed.

"I remember that name. Your people were part of the great war, correct?" Leigh Ann asked curiously.

"We were." Mellissa smiled proudly.

"And you?" Leigh Ann asked.

"She's with me." Mellissa pushed me behind her protectively. She knows I hate identifying myself to strangers. It's like if Oprah walked up to a home maker…

Leigh Ann seemed to accept our presence. "I'm sorry for our rudeness but these times are tough for us. There have been killings all over the state. We do not know if its internal or other Sup''s (supernatural) are killing Weres.

That's news. I have been keeping tabs on the area near us but its seems another war is brewing.

"We are actually going to the Were bar in New Orleans tonight. You guys want to come?" Mellissa offered.

"That sounds fantastic." Leigh Ann smiled widely.

* * *

We have been here for over 3 hours. Dancing, flirting and getting wasted. I always loved New Orleans, it was one of the biggest Supernatural communities ever. The Were bar was just off Bourbon street and it was completely packed tonight. Mellissa and Leigh Ann seemed to have hit it off and were completely plastered together. Dancing or should I say dry humping.

I was dancing with a pretty red head who was a Were-fox. Cunning and Charming. I whispered that I needed some air and I walked off towards the bar asking for a syn gin. It was a combination of what humans would consider abstinence and vodka. When he handed me the drink I went outside. I propped myself up on the wall and began sipping my drink.

I'm very glad that American Were's don't really know what I look like. We did not use cameras so people just guessed.

My phone buzzed and I quickly took it out of my pocket. It was a text from Spencer.

I want to talk to you.

Woop de doo. She goes from ignoring me to wanting to chit chat. I swear she has to be bi polar sometimes.

I put my phone back into my pockets and growled in annoyance, I threw my cup on the street and sunk to the ground burying my head into my hands.

* * *

**Wow Thanks so much everyone! so many people favorited my story and reviewed! i hit over 400 views too... review and i will be so grateful. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Dont own.

Ha this is dedicated to **hmmm** who decided to be a creeper. **and nicole**, Jah i remember you from class. you should have came up to me. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was now Fall break and I successfully avoided Spencer. I felt bad but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her. It was utterly painful to look at her. I am a coward.

"So I was thinking….." Mellissa said plopping down next to me on the couch. "I kinda want to go back to my home for a couple of day. See my mom and such."

"Oh." I didn't blame her. She has been with me for the last 6 months, blocked from actually being normal. "That sounds cool….. you want me to fly you there or take an actual plane?"

Mellissa turns to me. she looks really nervous, and its kind of freaking me out. "What? Is there something wrong? Is your mom okay?"

Mellissa smiles at me. "Nothing in that sorts." She ruffles my hair and I huff in annoyance. "I want to bring Leigh Ann with me." shock. Complete shock. "I want to show her life outside of Mississippi."

Shoooooccccckkkkkkkkk.

"I…. I didn't even know you guys were seeing each other since that night." I said trying to sound…. Not…. Shocked.

"Well… you been kinda pre occupied with other things to really notice anything, Ashley. I don't think you spent one night at the apartment since that night either. Your always in the woods."

It's true. I needed to think. So I have been flying around.

I sigh. "She seems like a good person. Very dominate and strong. Plus she is a pack leader, so I bet she's good in battle." I state. I have nothing against Leigh Ann.

Mellissa smiles. "Jah. Her pack is actually bigger than I thought. It has about 30 wolves." Wow. That's a big number for someone so young. She must have seriously destroyed some other pack leaders.

"What kinda of wolf is she anyway?"

"Mexican Wolf… but her pack is filled with all kinds of wolves."

"A Mexican wolf? Really? I thought they all outbred. I have never seen one." They are one of the most rarest were-wolfs.

"Her family is one of the last." Mellissa says proudly. She is really smitten by her. It makes me happy.

"Think she's ready to get introduced to your brother?" I smirk. Her brother is extremely protective over his family. I had to actually fight him to prove that I could protect Mellissa from harm. Even though she totally doesn't need it.

She chuckles softly. "She is the toughest girl I ever met. Plus I think her southern charm is going to entice everyone."

I was happy for her.

* * *

Mellissa left the next day and I was in my phoenix form flying around town. I felt the most comfortable in this skin. My family are Were- Lions, we believe that my great grandfather was an actual Were and it just skipped a couple of generations. But not even the elders know why I can be a Phoenix, for it has been extinct for three thousand years.

I decided to head into town. So I turned into a blue jay and continued my journey back on campus. It was about midday so people were bustling around the quad. Sometimes I wish I was like them. Oblivious to the everything.

I landed on a tree near the library and slowly walked up the branch to get a better view of everyone.

Humans.

Sometimes I wish they knew about the world, but I seriously doubt they could handle everything. They would blame everything on us and probably condem us to hell.

A couple comes and sits under the tree im preached in and I realized how simple human lust is. I feel as if everyone goes from partner to partner without a care in the world, it makes me kind of sad to think about it.

Maybe everyone was right about them. That they couldn't comprehend love, like we do. I sigh at this but it comes out as a chirp. We weren't aloud to bred with humans anymore. It's not like we would be punished by law for doing it. It's just everyone comprehends that humans don't think the same way when it comes to loyality and our world.

A tingle comes across my tiny body and I quickly look around. She's here. Close. I spot her walking with Kristen. They seem to be arguing. I should feel bad but I quickly flap my wings and go towards them. I land a few feet away.

"I just don't understand. You been so moody lately, your pissed all the fucking time. And I know I haven't done anything." Kristen says loudly as they sit down on a bench.

Spencer sighs. "Just drop it Kris. I just need some time to myself sometimes. We are around each other 24/7. I cant even get away from you when I'm mad because we live together."

Kristen turns slightly red. "So what? Go back to living in the dorms again. I feel like your fucking cheating on me or something. Ever since southern miss, your always bitching. I barely get to touch you." Kristen growls. "what? Did you see someone in Hattiesburg you liked?"

"NO!" Spencer yelled getting up. "Your just so. _Jealous, _all the fucking time. If a girl stares at me, even for a second you go off the handle. Remember when your best friend said I was pretty? You fucking yelled at me asking ME what I did to make her like me! it's bullshit. Your like attached to me. I'm not aloud to talk to other girls because abviously I have alteral motives behind being friendly. You got pissed when my teacher told me to have a good weekend!" Spencer was screaming at this point. I could see tears in her eyes and she turned around and started walking away, but Kristen quickly got up and grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she yelled tightening her grip on Spencer. "We are not done talking!" she yanks Spencer closer but Spencer tears her arm away.

"I'm not your fucking toy, Kristen." She said before jogging away. I flapped my wings and went after her. Tears were streaming down her face and I felt horrible for her.

I looked around and I know for a fact that the Ferg (main building on campus) has a lost and found bin. So I flap my wings and go inside an open window. I shifted into a mouse and quickly sprinted towards the storage room and got into the bin. There was a t shirt and shorts in it that seemed my size. I shifted into a human and shoved on the clothes and ran out of the room to go find Spencer.

I followed her scent to a garden outside of one of the dorm rooms. She was crying on a bench and I slowly walked up to her.

"You shouldn't be crying on this beautiful fall afternoon." I said smiling. Spencer jerked and looked at me.

"Why do you care? You haven't talked to me in weeks." She said through sobs. I quickly sat beside her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"It's not about you Spencer. You did nothing wrong. It's my fault." I say as I pull her closer. "I'm a complete bitch."

Spencer chuckles and slowly wraps her arms around my neck. I pulled at her arm and stared at it. I knew I couldn't tell her I saw. She would get mad at me for eaves dropping or something.

"Spencer….. What happened? Who hurt you?" I growled. Spencer pulled away and looked down.

"It's nothing. It was an accident." An accident. AN ACCIDENT. You do not touch your partner like that. I should challenge her to a duel.

I slowly place two fingers under her chin and pull her head up towards me. her eyes connect with me for a moment but then she pulled away again.

"I hate when we look at each other." Spencer mumbled. That was the weirdest statement I ever heard. You hate when we make eye contact? Like seriously? I mean I noticed that she only glances at me and then stares behind me when we have chats but seriously?

"I've noticed." I sighed getting up from the bench and standing infront of her. She continues to look down so I kneel and grab both sides of her back. "Look at me Spencer."

"No." she barely says over a whisper.

"I love seeing your eyes. They are so beautiful." I whisper back. "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

Spencer eyes connect with mine. And I instantly feel calmer. "Why was that anyway?" I am the one to look away this time. Feeling uncomfortable. I slowly get up and step back. I can feel her staring at me and it just makes me even more uncomfortable.

"I…. don't like lying to you." I said softly. I never thought it was possible to like a human. But Spencer is different. Or at least I hope.

"Then don't lie to me." she said standing up. I looked up at her and tilted my head slightly.

"Then you don't lie to me either." I said. She looked shocked, confused. "I can tell Spencer. That you have feelings for me." she steps back. "I didn't want to tell you that I liked you because I didn't want to be responsible for destroying your relationship with Kristen."

I step towards her slowly. "I see it Spencer. I see you. Even if you refuse to let people in. I still see everything."

She doesn't say anything but I step closer and softly place my hands on her shoulders. "I just need you to tell me what I have been feeling and seeing wasn't just my imagination…. If I'm wrong Spencer. Just tell me to go away."

Her eyes connect with mine. "I don't want you to go away…." I think my heart just did a flip. "But I'm not breaking up with Kristen." I let my arms fall and I step back. Well…. That's what people call rejection. She steps towards me and pulls me into a hug. "I like you Ashley. A lot…. But I can't just throw away what I have with Kristen. It's complicated…. You are right…. More than you know."

* * *

I have to say our friendship is the weirdest thing I have ever been apart of. During Rugby practice we kind of ignore each other. Like we only talk when we have too and sometimes it hurts. She's a bitch like she always is but we have this thing were we meet up for breakfast in one of the cafeterias.

And its like what we do to each other in public doesn't linger. We talk and laugh and we just forget about the outside world. Like we are the only one's who exist.

I walk her to her class in the morning and she gives me a hug, that isn't a friendly hug. Its strange. I feel that she is reluctant to let go of that moment and it just makes me relax.

Mellissa of course has been MIA for a while. She came back from China and doesn't find school important because 'its not like she is going to need a degree' which is true in our world. We get places by actual experience. She been down with Leigh Ann just having fun with her pack.

She's happy. So I am happy.

I actually haven't been alone in years. I have always had some kind of friend with me on my journey through life. its weird but I think it will do me good.

It was December and Christmas break was close. The boys and girls rugby team was throwing a end of the semester party and I decided I didn't want to go. I know it was cowardly of me but I couldn't go with someone who had no meaning to me and I couldn't go with this girl… who literally is all I think about.

Spencer asked me to go. Not like together but just to go. I don't think she really understands how much it kills me to see Kristen and her together. Its horrible. I feel fine until Kristen makes a possessive comment.

She doesn't like how Spencer and I look at each other. Spencer told me she yells at her sometimes but that nothing happens. I don't even feel like Spencer should ever have to assure me nothing happens because its not right.

But whatever. I cant force Spencer to do anything.

I was walking around campus at midnight, just thinking about life. I tend to do that a lot. Solitude to me is the best way to end my day.

My phone buzzes and I quickly take it out. Cara a girl from my rugby team.

I flip it open. "Yah?"

"Malone and I are coming to get you. You are the only one not at the party and everyone has been asking for you. You are getting your ass in my car."

"Uhh. No I am not." I said.

"Ashley stop being a downer, where are you?"

I sigh loudly, she knows I always give in when she asks me to do something. "I'll meet you in front of The Ferg."

"Be there in 5. You better be there too." She said happily. Click. I shut my phone.

Fucking great. A night watching Spencer and Kristen all over each other. I walk over to the ferg and sit on a bench. A couple of minutes later a scion comes zooming down the road and abruptly stops next to me. Malone pops out and pulls the seat up.

"Hop in." she said smiling towards me. I slowly get up and climb into the back seat. Malone Moves the seat back and slides in. "How the hell are you not wearing a jacket? Its freezing tonight."

Oh. Right. "Eh. I like the cold." I said staring out the window. We drive over to the rugby house and Cara quickly parks and jumps out. Malone follows and lets me out. When we enter the house my whole team yells my name.

"Ashley! You bitch!" Carmen yells walking over to me. yup she's drunk. "you need to hang out with me sometimes." She smiled. Carmen was cute. Don't get me wrong. But I felt no spark when we connected eyes. I didn't want her.

Spencer was wearing a black dress with a silver ribbon wrapped around her waist. She is so beautiful.

"Common Car. I don't think Ashley wants a cock lover." Kristen said pulling her friend away. I smile at Kristen for a moment and move towards my teammates who were playing beer pong.

"Hey you guys." Kristen says. "I'm going to drive Carmen home. But she wont leave until you all give her a hug." Everyone laughs and all crowd around her and exchange hugs playfully.

"There! My night is complete. Kristen you may drive me to my castle now!" Carmen says dancing out of the house. Kristen chuckles and goes over to Spencer to whisper something to her and she goes after Carmen.

I watch her leave and then my eyes find Spencer's. we stare at each other for a moment before I walk over to her. She is sitting down on the couch so I sit next to her.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Thanks for coming, Ash. It means a lot." She said even softer than I did. She was the only one who was aloud to call me that. And I liked it that way.

"Well despite my better judgment, I'm here with drunk people as they run around and force hugs on people." I smile.

"Well, I'm glad we are able to spend time with each other." She said.

We were huddled on the couch together. Completely oblivious to the stares we were getting from our teammates.

We were laughing and joking about stuff when Spencer shifted slightly and her dress moved. There was a beginning of a bruise that was barely showing above the dress. My face quickly drained of color and I stood up abruptly.

"Ashley?" Spencer said confused.

"She hit you." I said so no one else can hear. Her face turned to horror as she looked down and pulled up her dress slightly.

"She hit you." I said again. "How could you not tell me?" I said a little louder.

Spencer stood up and tried to grab me but I softly pushed her away. "No." I knew we were drawing attention to ourselves. "Tell me why you didn't tell me."

Spencer eyes were swelling with tears. "I didn't want you to care." I looked away. "This is…. You and me. its getting to much, Ash. We are both falling and we don't even know what it means." She sighed. "I've been with Kristen for a long time. I cant just dump her because she accidentally hit me a couple of times."

I throw my hands up in the air. "Accidentally!" I yell. "Acci – fucking – dently." I accidentally will shove Kristen's face into a fire and accidentally tear her throat out.

My teammates were watching us now. Spencer was crying softly as she stared at me. I step forward into her personal space and whisper. "what you have with her, Spencer…. It isn't a relationship. She is abusing you. She is controlling you."

"You don't know anything about us." She sternly said.

"Oh really Spence?" I said a little louder. "I see everything. I see what she does. How possessive she is. How hurtful she is when she gets mad. That handprint on your arm was from her because you confronted her about it!" I growl. "is that what happened? Did you try and defend yourself and she punched you to put you back into place? Huh?" I growled lower and meaner.

Spencer sniffled and looked down. "No."

"Tell me." I said as I lifted her chin so our eyes connected. "It's only you and me right now. You are the only thing that matters."

Spencer blinked and tears poured harder. "It was because of you." I froze. My whole body froze. Everything seemed out of place. I stepped backwards completely outraged. I have never felt so FURIOUS in my fucking life. I growled loudly and my teeth sharpened.

I was going TO KILL HER.

"She saw us walking to class in the morning and when we hugged it got her angry…." I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't hear her anymore. A buzz was filling my ears and I knew I would black out soon.

Then she will die. Then I will kill her.

I felt Spencer's arms wrap around my waist and she pulled me into her. "Don't do anything. Please. I cant handle anymore." She said.

Everyone was staring at us completely baffled about everything. Someone lowered the music so they could hear.

"You wouldn't have to deal with any of this. You do know that don't you? She doesn't control you Spence. You let her and it scares me." I crack. "I'm scared for you."

"I know. I know" she sobbed. "Just let it blow over. Everything can be normal."

I grab both her arms and pull her away and step far away from her. "It CANT be the same. I won't let it….. you can hate me after tonight. I don't care Spence."

The door opened and Kristen stepped into the house seeming happy. My eyes locked with hers and she could tell something was up. Her whole demeanor changed as I cautiously walked over to her. "I need to talk to you. Let's go outside." I snarled at her.

"Ashley." Spencer pleaded.

Kristen's eyes went a shade darker as she smirked. "You have something to say to me? lets go. Lets get everything out in the open." She snickered turning her back and walking out. I followed her as she went down the stares into the parking lot. I knew Spencer was following. Hell everyone was following.

Kristen turned around and stared me up and down. "So what do you want?"

Spencer sprinted towards me and put a hand on my chest. "Do not. This is none of your business."

"You heard MY lady." Kristen laughed. "Stay the fuck out of our business."

I knew my face was turning red. My blood pressure was going through the roof. "Spencer is my business, you abusive slut." I growled stepping forward. I was pushing Spencer with me.

I heard everyone talking.

"Ashley… your making this worse." She whispered. "What the hell do you think is going to happen when we get home?" she squeaked. I finally looked down at her and my demeanor softens. She was scared.

"Spence. You are not going home with her tonight. I don't give a fuck. I don't care if I have to dragged you to my apartment and tie you up. You are not going home with her." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug. I can feel her relax a little.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend." Kristen yells tearing Spencer away from me. I looked around completely shocked that that just happened. "You never got it." She had Spencer by the arm. "She isn't going to be with you."

"Your hurting me Kristen!" Spencer cries. My teammates seem to react to that.

"Let her go Kris." Katie, our lock, and probably one of the funniest people I have ever met said stepping next to me.

"So what? Your going to turn my friends against me?" Kristen laughed. "For her?" Kristen pulls Spencer into her and aggressively kisses her. "I love you." She whispered. "You know that." Spencer sniffled.

"I'm scared of you." Spencer sobbed. For some reason Kristen's face broke. It was weird she pushed Spencer towards me and backed away mortified at herself.

I wrapped Spencer in my arms and whispered nothings in her ear as she cried, but then I heard Kristen coming towards me so I pushed Spencer into Katie just as Kristen swung and punched me in the face, I stumbled back slightly

"Fuck you Ashley. I fucking love her." She comes at me again but I dodge her and quickly punch her in the gut. She gasps but pushes me away before she grabs my hair and tries to push me down into her knee.

I grab her leg and tug it forward until she lands flat on her ass. "just go Kristen. You aren't wanted here." I said.

You are so fucking lucky we are around other humans. I would kill you with a blow to the head.

Kristen looks around. And I did with her. I didn't even realize everyone was huddling around Spencer. Comforting her. She was sobbing on Katie.

"_You_ don't get it Kristen. _I_ love her." I love her.

I love her….. I couldn't believe it. It was possible to love a human.

"You claim to love Spencer. But I don't think you even know what that means. What it takes to love someone. To care for them. You hurt her. Over and over again." I pause wiping the blood that seemed to be dripping from my lip. "I have been taking care of her for months. Comforting her because of _you_. She always defending you. She made me promise not to hurt you. And you couldn't even do that." I was getting hot again. "If you ever touch her again. I will kill you. That's a fucking promise."

Kristen stepped back shocked.

"You don't know shit about me and what I can do. your death will be slow and painful." I growl smiling. I turn my back to her and walk over to Spencer. Katie and her, were on the ground. It was such a horrible site to see.

"Ashley." Katie said looking up to me. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Oh.

I never understood when people said WTF but this is one of those moments.

"I'll take care of her tonight. I'll call you later." Katie said pulling Spencer up. She was mumbling as Katie walked her to her car and away from me.

* * *

**Someone emailed me asking if this was based off of some real life events (minus the were story, of course), it seems i was caught because of the town and people i used as characters. I learned once again that the Rugby community is a serious tight knit group. haha.**

**so to answer the question and FYI for everyone else. **

**Yes, the underlining story is based off experiences i had during my Rugby life.**

**and to everyone who reviewed my story. thank you so much, it really means alot to me... so i plan to like personally thank everyone of you soon. Tomorrow is my off day. so until then. **

***Interstate hug of Awesomness*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Dont Own SoN

**Chapter 4**

Katie called me that night like she promised. Told me she was okay and resting. Katie also told me Spencer was broken badly and when I told her I needed to be near her. Katie put her foot down and told me no. that I have to let Spencer approach me.

So I told Katie that Kristen wasn't aloud near her and if I heard from anyone that she was. I would hold her responsible. Katie understood and then hung up.

That was a month ago. A fucking month. Christmas break started and Spencer went home to 'think'. It was killing me to be so far away but I understood.

No not really. I didn't understand anything. Why the fuck would she be ignoring me? I didn't do anything wrong. I was protecting her.

Fuck my life…. actually. Fuck my horrible human life. I have seriously failed at learning to be normal in this culture.

Was it wrong for me to be so protective over her? Was I suppose to let it continue? I just don't understand.

_Stop wallowing_.

I was in my phoenix form perched on a tree outside of Hattiesburg. I was visiting Mellissa…. No more like hiding from the human world. I haven't shifted into a human for over three weeks. She was in her leopard form.

_Shut it Mellissa._ I said looking up towards the sky.

_Oooo. I'm sorry oh great one. I forgot I wasn't allowed to speak, without your permission. _She bowed respectfully.

I swooped down in front of her. _You are a fucking bitch, Mellissa_.

Mellissa shows her teeth. _I'm a bitch?_

I look away and close my eyes. _No, your not. I am sorry for intruding on your life. I shall leave._

Mellissa used her paw and shoved me over. I didn't resist as she pinned my wings down and hovered above me.

_You are being stupid. I love you bitch…. In a more friend way now but I love you and I see that your hurting. Do you really think secluding yourself to the forest without have Weres around is healthy? We are meant to have company._

True. Travel in packs. But still being alone has made me appreciate life a little.

_You're the one who went out wanting to find a human to love. And look you found it. But she wont reciprocate like another should. Because she is human._

Deep down I know she's wrong. Spencer does love me. I know it. She is just a different species and it requires more time.

_It's killing me, Mellissa. _I said. My eyes were watering. For the first time in this whole situation I started crying. i sobbed loudly as I turned into a human. Mellissa quickly got off my arms and shifted back into herself. She wrapped her arms around me and we just laid there for hours as I cried.

* * *

"I want to tell Leigh Ann about you." Mellissa says taking a bite from her sandwich. We were in a dinner in Hattiesburg enjoying a late meal. It was three days after my break down and I have been slowly getting back into the grove of staying in my human form.

"Oh… kay." I said nodding.

"So you are okay with it. Like in all seriousness?" Mellissa said curiously.

I sat my fork down and connected eyes with her. "Are you happy?"

Her whole face brightens. "I am. She's sooo…." She shook her head. "I had no idea what my parents meant when they said when you found your love everything would change…." She took a breath and her eyes glazed over. "I thought it was you for the longest time… you seemed so perfect for me. but I knew something was off. When I carried you out of the battle and you became conscious for a brief second, I knew we were supposed to be life long companions. You're the closets thing I had to love. You're my best friend. But Leigh Ann. I feel so happy. When she touches me at any moment of the day, the whole world melts away."

I grin at her. "I know its only been about five months but are you guys thinking about…?" I stopped myself.

"Yes…" she blushes. "We have talked about it a great deal. And I want to. I really believe we are a soul."

A soul is what Humans call soulmates. In the Were world we believe our god actually creates soul mates from one entity and splits it in two to be born into our physical forms. Once we find our soul, we bond for the remainder of our physical life by a ceremony.

The ceremony is different than a wedding. An elder actual connects to the spirit world and asks permission to bond the two in this life. if the bond is rejected by the spirit world. We do not stay with whoever we thought was right for us. We leave completely. Many of times leaving the continent to distances ourselves from whatever bond we thought we had from that person.

Its also very humiliating for each party. We are very prideful people. And if the ceremony is rejected the whole family is humiliated in the community. Everyone finds out sooner or later.

But if they are bonded we mate for life with that person. Its very special. The connection is truly different. Even the fairy community finds our loyalty and commitment to one individual amazing.

"Then we shall tell her about your best friend." I smile. "and then can I do that threatening thing I see on Tv?" I chuckle.

Mellissa smiles widely. "You can even do it the traditional way." I grin back. We fight and talk. Its really fun sometimes.

"So call her. Get her to meet us at the football stadium. It's really nice at night." I say going back to my salad.

Mellissa pulls out her phone and sends a text. it was literally like a second and a reply came in.

"Alright she said she would be there in five."

"but my foooodddd." I whine. Mellissa rolls her eyes and grabs my hand pulling me up.

"Let's go." She said pulling me out the door.

The football field was a 3 minutes' walk from the diner. We hoped the fence into the stadium and I quickly ran over to the goal post and shimmed up the pole and sat on the fork shaped area.

"Ashley, your are a child sometimes." Mellissa said looking up at me.

I snort jumping off the goal post and landing on top of her. Mellissa makes an off sound as her body hits the ground.

"A child who can kick your ass." I joke putting her hands above her head. "Don't mess with the fierce phoenix!" I say sarcastically. I love playing with Mellissa, she's my best friend, I know I can be happy with her and not have to worry about anything.

"Oh jeh? I'm pretty sure a leopard can eat a bird." She laughed pushing me over and pinning me down. She snapped in my face playfully.

"You have to catch me first!" I say throwing her off of me as I quickly get up and sprint down the field.

"Your so dead!" Mellissa yelled sprinting after me. I look behind me and Mellissa is so cheating. She is totally using her leopard abilities. She comes in arms distance of me and quickly throws herself on my back. We both tumble and roll a few feet before I start laughing.

"Nice one, Mell." Leigh Ann says sitting down next to her girlfriend. "that was a sweet tackle. I think you have a career in rugby." She chuckled as Mellissa sat up and blushed. It was cute to see her get so nervous.

"Hey Leigh Ann." I said smiling widely.

"Hey Ashley… you seem to be doing better." She said eyeing me for a moment. I smiled sheepishly and looked away. "So why am I here?" she said pulling Mellissa close to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Well… I have been keeping a secret from you." Mellissa said.

"Oh." Leigh Ann seemed shocked.

"It's nothing bad…" I interject. "It's actually my deal. She just knows how I feel about people knowing." I say trying to calm her worried demeanor. "But…. Since I think I can trust you and I do believe you are going to be around for a long time." I smirk as both of them blush. "I think I'm safe for you to know."

I nod at Mellissa.

"Ashley is The Phoenix." Mellissa said calmly. Leigh Ann sucked in some air.

"No fucking way." She said blinking. She threw up her hands. "Makes all the sense in the world. Why you didn't smell like a freaking leopard." She opened her mouth slightly and stared out me. "This is going to seem out of line. But like I heard you were trying to find a human mate!" she takes a breath.

"Yah. I am." I said calmly.

She claps her hands together. "But why? The spirits haven't accepted a human and were marriage in forever."

"I have my reason." I mumble looking away. I heard Mellissa whispering something in Leigh Ann's ear and I knew everything would be okay. Leigh Ann was very loyal Were.

* * *

It was the fifth day of spring semester and I was getting breakfast in the cafeteria like I always do. I had the newspaper unfolded to the war in Afghanistan. Many Weres and faeries were serving in what we call the royal force. The council thought it was a good idea to speed along the end of the human war so life can return to normal for were communities in Iraq and Afghan. Weres were getting hurt in cross fire and random bombs.

Spencer is in the room. I don't look up and I hear the chair across from me shift as she sits down. "Hey."

I look up slightly but return to my paper. "hey." Her hand slides infront of the article I was pretending to read.

"I want to talk." She said calmly.

I look up at her. "uhuh." I said softly. I don't know why I'm being mean but I feel like this is a game for her. Like she doesn't understand how she affects me.

"I…..I" she shook slightly. "I've been thinking…. A lot." I nodded for her to continue. "what happened that night was horrible, Ash. I was angry at you."

Another WTF moment. How could she be angry with me?

"What I had with Kristen." Her voice cracked slightly. "I thought I loved her. That I could be with her because I loved her."

Perfect.

"But everything came into prospective that night." She took a breath. "You don't even know a lot about me. but you protected me from the girl who I thought loved me too. And at that moment all I could think about was how you screwed up my relationship with her. How much I hated you for ruining my normal life."

I opened my mouth to say something but she puts her hand up.

"The last month away from everything. I realized something." Her eyes connect with mine. "I don't miss Kristen. I don't miss our arguments or her possessiveness. I don't miss her hugs or kisses. I don't miss her."

I think this is turning into the best conversation… ever.

"I missed our breakfasts of random talk. I missed seeing you trip over imaginary rocks." That was so one fucking time. "I miss you walking me to class and telling me that the sun is shining. Because I know that's your way to tell me to be happy for the rest of the day." She cracks a smile. "I miss hugging you and knowing that for the rest of the day I'm going to be waiting to see you walk up on the rugby field. Even if we are a bitch to each other then."

I smile softly.

"I want my best friend back."

Frowny face.

She saw my face falter and she quickly grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it softly. "Everything takes time." She says softly. "You were right that day when you told me I liked you. Because I do. And I know it has taken me along time to admit it. But I need you in my life Ashley."

Happy face.

I know what she wanted so it was okay with me right now.

"Best friends first." I whisper to her squeezing her hand back. "Everything else comes second." She smiled and looked down. "We have all the time in the world, Spence."

She sighed in relief and I pulled her up out of the chair. "Common… you are going to be late for class." I softly tug her out of the cafeteria and we walk towards her building, never letting go of each others hand.

* * *

I'm pretty sure the smile on my face hasn't gone away since that day and that was 4 weeks ago. It was the beginning of February and I haven't been happier.

Kristen hasn't shown up to practice and Spencer and I are happy being friends and having actual fun in public with our teammates. Everyone seems to be at ease with the situation that happened now. At first when we all went out to a club, the whole team was somehow guarding Spencer from everyone.

"Girls gather in." Bucky said. We all jogged over to her from our field positions. We have been practicing hard core of the Marti Gra tournament in three days. "has everyone made car pool arrangements?" we all nod. Bucky looks down at the list and scans the names and cars. "Ashley. Your name isn't on here."

"Well Uhmm." I say. "I'm going with Mellissa and we are going to stay an extra day." I said smoothly. I was actually excited about this. That extra day is going to be filled with us getting extremely fucked up and hopping were bars.

"Sounds good." Bucky nods looks back at the paper. Everyone is still staring at me like I did something wrong.

"What?" I whispered. But then I see it. Spencer looked upset. What did I do?

"So anyway. The first game is on Friday morning. We should get there an hour early. I need everyone to dress warm because its going to be cold. And I was serious about writing the hotel address on your bodies when you ladies go into town. It gets extremely crazy." Some chuckle and nod. "Well I will see you at the hotel!" Bucky said smiling.

We all walk over to the bleachers, but Spencer just walked off to the parking lot.

"What the fuck did I do?" I asked myself out loud.

"Well maybe the fact that you are hanging out with Mellissa." Carmen said and everyone nodded. Carmen ditched Kristen after she heard what happened. She said she didn't hang with abusive people. I had a sense there was more going on but no one pushed.

"What?" I said.

Oh. Shit. They think she's my girlfriend.

"No no no!" I shriek. "Mellissa is my best friend! She lives in Hattiesburg with her Girlfriend Leigh Ann."

Everyone looked shocked and relieved. "We were just going to go down there and have fun. The three of us." More like 33 of us. Ha.

"Leigh Ann from Rugby?" Katie asked. I nodded.

"They hit it off when they met."

"Shit well you better go explain that to Spencer." Cara said. "She's been through enough. She doesn't need a cheating… whatever you two are."

I snort. "Friends. We are friends."

Everyone laughs and snorts. "Yah fucking right." Katie says.

"Bye guys." I said running towards the parking lot. She was gone already. I quickly kicked off my cleats and ran towards her dorm. She moved back into one of the halls after Kristen and her broke up. Her roommate Rachel was cool. Easy to talk to.

I sprint up the stairs of the dorm to the fourth floor and throw open their door. Rachel jumps. "Ashley! Jesus!"

I smile at her. "Spencer here?"

"Yah. I think she's mad." Rachel quirked and eyebrow. "What did you do?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I swear." I opened their bedroom door and quickly stepped in shutting the door behind me. Spencer was laying on her bed with a pillow over her head.

"Go away Ashley." She said through the pillow. I sigh and sat down next to her and pulled the pillow off her head.

"She's not my girlfriend." I stated sternly.

Spencer's eyes snapped to mine. "We aren't dating you can do whatever." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Clearly." I said sarcastically smiling. "She's my best friend Spencer. She's dating Leigh Ann from southern miss…. They are living together."

"Oh." She said. "I… didn't. i….." she turned red. "I'm sorry."

I chuckled and leaned in to brush her hair out of her face. "No need to be."

"I was jealous." She stated.

"Duh." I smiled placing my hand on top of hers. "Spencer." I sighed. I didn't know what to say anymore. She needed time. And I respected that but.

I lean down and slowly kiss her on the cheek. I linger for a moment. She is totally not breathing as I pulled back.

Her eyes turned a dark blue and she just stared at me. "Ashley." She said barely above a whisper. "You cant do that."

I swear sometimes when she says stuff I feel like she kills me a little inside.

She sits up and cups my face. And leans in and kissing me on the lips.

It was short and I didn't kiss back. You know when people say that sometimes your whole body goes tingly and you cant think? Totally just happened.

Her face stays a few centimeters away from mine. "I've been waiting for you to do that forever Spencer." I mumbled as I leaned in and kissed her softly. I pulled back after a few second and looked into her eyes.

"You and me." she said. "I don't even know how to explain to people what we are." She leans in and gives me short kisses. "I say to everyone 'she's my best friend.'" She kisses me for a few seconds longer. "But all I want to say is that you are my girlfriend." My face turns red.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to make the first move." I said pulling her into me. she straddles me and we start kissing passionately. Our lips move with each other's and it feels so right.

She moans softly into my mouth as my hands wander to her lower back. It was fucking amazing. She pulls away from me and leans her head against mine. We are both breathing heavily.

"This doesn't seem real." I said.

I cant believe I was able to do this. To fall in love with a human. Someone so amazing as her.

* * *

**This story is fast pace! i know! but i think it flows nicely. gotta get to the climax and things. hehe**

**thanks for the review from all my awesome people**

**number15: **Lets hope to god they dont find out. 'Spencer' would completely shoot me.

**Ethiogirl:** ha. they are together now. :D or.

**Lalalalee: **caught me. Alabama. Went to New Orleans for concerts and a tourney. its a pretty wicked place minus getting pickpocketed and punching two guys in the face. lol.

**Day-dreamer2012**: I think i saw that movie a while back. but wasnt it all about Were-wolfs? dont really remember. but no ha.

**Slushhy, **BlueEyedWolf82**, Ak1355, **aphoover**, UgTabkdnm3, **Doesitmeanjustic**, AllNamesWereTaken, **Kittykat**, SONROCKS1990,** Bound Dragon, **Lilyeyama**, Allnamesweretaken, **.HEART**, mkylsmth, **XWhatchaXSayX,** Haleyrox, **teriyakiskater**, Spashleyluver.

THANKS again. if we knew each other in person you would get one of my sketchy random hugs.


	5. Chapter 5

Dont Own SoN

**Chapter 5**

_We are so late!_ Leigh Ann growls sprinting faster. Leigh Ann's pack, Mellissa and I were about 20 minutes off of New Orleans. We all had backpacks strapped down carrying clothes, cellphones, etc. One of Leigh Ann's wolves decided to bring an extra bag filled with special vodka, that he got in the Were city. It makes you trip slightly. Basically just bright colors and awesome smells.

It was Friday morning and Southern Miss had a game before my team. Leigh Ann was there scrum half, which is pretty much the quarterback of Rugby.

We kind of got distracted by a pack of were bears…. They tried to attack us, but Leigh Ann just told her pack to subdue them so we can get the hell to New Orleans. It was kind of funny.

Leigh Ann's wolf form is small like her human form. When she's in her wolf form she is like an acrobate. Jumping off trees, doing flips. But in her human form she cant do anything.

Mellissa tried to explain that Leigh Ann was born a wolf. And for the first 15 years she learned to be just a wolf. Hunting, having fun.

And I just nodded. It happens to were children sometimes to be born as your form but usually they can shift into a human in the first year of life and then be able to freely shift at the age of 15. her case was very unusual.

The Rugby fields were at a local high school outside of New Orleans. We all stopped in the parking lot of the hotel my team was staying in and we shifted between the cars. I don't think I have ever dressed so fast in my life.

"Lets go Ashley. They can follow our trail!" Leigh Ann squealed sprinting across the street. We both was using our were abilities so we could run faster.

People were staring at us as we ran by but we were both just determined to get there. Leigh Ann's game was already started and she would be lucky to get there at half time.

I just wanted to be near Spencer.

The school was coming into view as we turned off from a dirt bike park.

"Fuckkk…. They are seriously going to be pissed." Leigh Ann sighed as we got into the fields.

"There on the back fields up the hill." I said. Leigh Ann nodded and sprinted towards them. My team was sitting in a circle next to one of the fields, talking.

I quickly jogged over and I saw Spencer just staring off not really paying attention to the conversation. I smiled and sat down next to her, playfully shoving her.

"Finally!" Cara said. "Spencer has been a bitch all day."

"Sorry." I breathed out. That was fucking ridiculous. I could seriously use a nap right now.

Spencer turns a bit red and gazes over to me. "You look tired." She said placing a hand on my thigh.

"The car that Leigh Ann and I were in broke down. So we ran about 10 miles because we couldn't get a hold of the other cars." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"That's ridiculous." Carmen said turning towards Katie. "So Eli is so cool…" I tuned everyone out at focused on Spencer.

She seemed really quiet today. Her hand was still on my thigh rubbing soft circle on my skin. I look over at her and smile softly and she quickly smiles back.

"You okay?" I whispered leaning into her.

"Yah. I just missed you the last 2 days." She said looking away.

I smirked in amusement. Spencer sucks at expressing feelings other that being a bitch on a regular basis. Yah she had her moments of complete sweetness but overall she struggled.

I cupped her cheek and pushed her head towards me so she would look at me. "I missed you too." I mumbled leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips. I felt Spencer smile into the kiss and it made me happy.

"Awwwww." Carmen said in a high pitched voice. "You guys make me sick." She said and everyone laughed.

Spencer turned red and I just grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers.

"So are you staying with us in the hotel Ashley?" Katie asked curiously.

I quirked my eyebrow. "If you guys have room." I said glancing over at Spencer. "It would be nice."

Spencer squeezed my hand in approval of that idea. And I chuckled slightly.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want the team couple to make awkward noises at night as they fool around in front of everyone." Katie laughed. I looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

No not really Katie. I think we would go to the pool and make awkward noises...

When we walked up to everyone the next day at practice after the whole make out session, holding hands, the whole group got quiet and Bucky was the first to speak.

'Finally you two were being idiots with this whole friend thing.' Oh the words of wisdom from our coach.

I smelt Leigh Ann's pack walking up the field towards me. I turned my head slightly and Mellissa was in front smiling.

The wolf pack actually accepted Mellissa, the leopard, as second in command. They followed her when Leigh Ann was busy.

I stood up letting go of Spencer's hand to greet my friend.

"James almost got hit by a car." Mellissa said amusingly. "You should have heard him squeal." I laughed and looked in the group to see a blonde headed boy blush in embarrassment.

I heard everyone standing up and I looked back to see some of my teammates staring at Mellissa. I grabbed Spencer's hand and smiled.

"Spencer, this is Mellissa. My friend." I stressed. Spencer looked up at me and then smiled softly. She was still embarrassed by it.

"Its nice to finally meet the girl who has Ashley completely smitten." Mellissa said grinning.

"Isn't she human?" someone in the packed question. Everyone started mumbling questions. Spencer glanced over at me confused as Mellissa turned her head to the pack and showed her teeth for a second.

"Anyway we are going to go find Lele." Mellissa said. "Cya later, bitch." She said walking off with the rest of the group.

"What was that about?" Cara asked. "that human statement was beyond weird."

I shrugged it off and squeezed Spencer's hand.

The day went fairly well. We kicked ass on our first game but the second one we lost by 2 trys. We had another day ahead of us though so it didn't matter. If we won both of them tomorrow we would go to the finals.

I drove back to the hotel with my Teammates. Mellissa and the pack had hotels in the city and she said she would meet up with us later. After we all were finished taking shower, everyone was laying on the floors or in a bed moaning in pain and comparing cuts and bruises.

We had 3 hotel rooms that were connect so it gave us easy access to talk to each other. Spencer was curled up in the fetal position on one of the bed as I got out of the shower. She seemed exhausted. This one tackle from a girl at least 3 times her size seemed to do damage to her. She was laying on the ground way to long and I couldn't get to her because I was tackling someone and was stuck under a pile up.

I quickly got into some shorts and a tank and laid down behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighed and scooted back so there was no space between us.

"My body is telling me to drug myself with all the medication I can find in everyones purses." She said tiredly.

"Did you black out with that tackle?" I asked kissing her shoulder.

""Just for a second." Spencer mumbled pulling my hands so I would be closer.

"I swear Spence. You can show a little weakness when you get hurt sometimes." I slowly kiss up her neck and she moans softly in approval.

"You going to take care of me then?" she said turning around so we are facing each other. I place my hand on her hip and give it a light squeeze.

"Completely. I'll be around until you tell me to me to leave." I said smiling. She grins back and kisses me softly. She pulls back for a second but connects our lips again. This time more aggressively. Her hand find the back of my neck as she licks the bottom of my lip asking for permission to enter. I smile slightly and open my mouth for her tongue to slip in.

I moan in response. Completely happy.

"This is what I meant about noises!" Katie screams from the other room. We pull apart breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes. I love when hers goes a shade darker.

I turn my head slightly. "Then come join us if you're so jealous." I yell back, earning a slight shove from Spencer as she giggles.

I heard her mumble something but I turn my attention back to Spencer.

"these past 5 days have been amazing." I whispered giving her a quick peek on the lips.

She nods quietly and kisses my lips and pulls back smiling.

"Everyone wants to go out tonight." Spencer said running her fingers down my arm. "I'm kind of excited. I never have been to Bourbon Street."

I smile at her. "As long as we stay in a group, we should be good."

"2 hours!" Carmen yells. "The ferry leaves every 20 minutes but it shuts off at 12 am. So if we want to be cheap. That's our way to get back and forth."

"Nap?" Spencer asks me as she plays with the hem of my tank.

"Nap." I said smiling pulling her body into me. she curls up into my chest and quickly falls asleep, I soon follow grinning.

* * *

"WOOOOOO!" Carmen yells spinning around. "Throw me the beads, Hairy man!" she yells staring up at the balcony above her. The man laughs and throws some at her and she catches them and throws them over her head.

We all have tons of beads around our necks. Non of us actually flashed anyone. Which was surprising in my book. I would have beat money that Carmen was going to flash someone.

Spencer had a Hand grenade in her hand sipping at it. It was her fifth one and she was extremely happy. Some people were throwing funny hats off the balcony and she wrestled some girl for a pretty crazy orange one. She was wearing it proudly along with her beads.

All in all this was a fantastic night. Hanging out with my friends and just not caring. We went to a gay bar and Spencer was dancing on one of the tables with the male strippers. We got many incriminating photos.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled throwing her arms around me. "My grenade is all gone."

I chuckle amused. "Oh no, Spence!" she is so drunk. It was almost time for us to head back to the ferry. None of us wanted to pay a cab.

"As your team mom! Get your asses in gear we have 25 minutes to get across town!" Jamie said. She had bright red hair and these amazing eyes that I thought were contacts when I first met her. But her eyes are actually that green. She was one of our props and probably the sweetest person ever.

Mellissa and Leigh Ann went off to the Were bar and said they would meet us at the Ferry at 12. They are sickenly cute sometimes.

Everyone groans and slowly starts down Bourbon Street. Spencer and I are holding hands as she stumbles around. We hit Royal Street which was about a block away when I start smelling Weres. A lot of them.

I tighten my grip on Spencers hand as we continue to walk. Everyone was laughing, smiling and just having a good time as we talked.

"I have to pee!" Carmen said loudly. A couple of others agreed and I just rolled my eyes. Fuck my life.

"Theres a restaurant about two blocks away." Jamie said leading the group further from our destination. Carmen and three others ran inside the restaurant. I leaned up against the wall when Spencer pressed her body into mine.

"I seriously want to get back to the hotel." Spencer whispered as she leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled at her as we pulled away. "Oh really?" I wrap my arms around her. "and what do you wish to do when we get back?" I smirked.

"That isn't going to happen!" Cara said pulling Spencer away from me. "I am not listening to you guys all night."

I know understand the term. Cock block…. Bitch.

Spencer wiggles herself out of Cara's grasp and grabs my hand and tugs me away from the group. We jogged up the street laughing and just being silly.

"Don't be late for the Ferry!" Cara yelled after us.

We continued our antic until Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and I swung her around, semi tripping and we stumbled until my back was pressed up against a wall.

Spencer cracked a huge grin and planted a kiss on my lips.

I don't think I can ever get used to it. Kissing her. It was magical. Breath taking.

The kiss deepened and my hands meshed into her blonde hair. She moaned into my mouth. And that literally sent me over the edge. My whole body was tingling in excitement. All I wanted was to have my way with her and make her mine, in every way.

I pulled slightly away and we connected eyes. There was something different in the way she was staring at me.

It was full of passion and love.

"Ashley." She said out of breath. She has never actually said those three words to me before. I know it was difficult for her to be vulnerable. To be able to see me as someone who wouldn't hurt her.

I never wanted to push her. I knew better than anyone it was literally impossible to actually make her do something she didn't want to do.

"Spencer." I said tucking some blonde strands behind her ear.

"Thank you for being there for me." she said shly. "I don't deserve it." I smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"You deserve everything, Spence. You never understood that. I see how amazing you are."

She took a hold of my collar and brought her lips millimeters from mine. "God. I cant even describe how I feel about you."

I brought my lips down on hers and kissed her as passionately as I could.

"Ashley?"

Oh fuck.

I tear my lips off of Spencer's and look up towards the entrance of the alley.

It was Aiden. A tall dark hard muscular Were-Tiger. Also the Council thought he was the best idea to procreate with…

It was 4 years after the war and the council had a great idea that i needed to look at my options to procreate. They said the child would most likely be a 'special' child that would bring the Were's to the top of the ladder.

It was all politics. Who can be the most badass in the supernatural community. And I was the way to do it. I wasn't offended by their ideas. He was nice to me because he wanted what the same thing. Truthfully I could feel that he was just being honorable. I would have been a trophy wife to him. the child would have been the 24 karate medal that he could show off.

I already had my mind set years before him that he wasn't the way I wanted to go. To be with a Were. It wasn't my purpose in life to be normal. Aiden was nice at first. He was understanding about being set up with me. he cared. But then the last time I denied his advances. He got violent.

It wasn't like he hurt me, he just lost control and shifted into himself and for a few moments, I thought I was in danger so I flew off.

His ego was hurt. I really don't know. And I didn't stick around to find out. I left The Were Kingdom after that and went traveling.

I pulled Spencer to my side protectively and stared at him. Spencer tensed with me.

"Hey."

"I barely recognized you." Code for. Your scent has changed.

I rolled my eyes. He was like everyone else. He condemned humans.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well it happens." His gaze faltered from mine and he focused on Spencer. His nostrils flared for a second.

"A Human." His gaze shifted back to mine. "A human." He voice was filled with disgust and anger.

"Aiden!" I growled loudly. Spencer shook for a second. I believe she was frightened. "leave."

He didn't acknowledge my command. "You left everything….. so you could be with a human." He gasped. "It finally makes sense. Why you never even considered my advances." He was tensing. His heart rate had accelerated to an intensity that I only felt when he was close to hurting me.

"Spencer." I said looking at her as she clung to me. "You are going to have to run okay?" she did need to run. She needed to get the fuck away from him.

she glared at me, completely frightened and worried. "Ashley, I'm not leaving you with him."

I shook my head. "You trust me?"

Aiden roared.

She never left my gaze. "Yes."

"Then do this for me. everything will be okay. Trust me."

She teared up but nodded. I turned my gaze back at Aiden.

"You are going to allow her to leave Aiden." I said sternly. "This is not a request. You do this and I wont kill you." Spencer sucked in air as I dropped my arm from her side.

I looked back at Spencer trying to make her really understand everything was fine. "Go." And she started walking towards Aiden.

Aidens eyes Spencer. "She should never have known what it feels like to touch you." he seethes as she gets closer to the entrance of the alley way. He doesn't budge from his spot. "A human! They are worthless!"

I felt the adrenaline pulsing through my body.

"Aiden move right now. Or I will make you move." I said stepping towards him.

He glare came to me. "You do not deserve you title as our _Hero_. Your tainted everything you stand for!" Spencer was next to him now. Almost out but he grabbed her by the arm and drew her closer sniffing.

Spencer shook. "Get off me Asshole!"

I lunged at him tackling him to the ground. "Spencer run!"

She's hesitant for a moment but then sprints down the street. Aiden throws me off of him and I hit a wall extremely hard. The whole building shakes as I slide down.

He stands up and looks after Spencer.

"Don't even think about it Aiden! She has nothing to do with this." I said slowly getting up.

"She has everything to do with this!" he roared in anger. His body shifted into an abnormally large Tiger. He has gotten bigger than I remember.

"Aiden, Calm the fuck down!" I walk slightly backwards. It I shift into a phoenix I would be able to subdue him with fire. But it might attract humans.

I opt just to match him. I shift into a tiger and roared at him baring my teeth. He pounced but I quickly dodged and jumped off the wall landing on his back. My teeth pierce his neck and blood starts oozing into my mouth.

He yelps slightly but bucks me off. I land on my feet and bare my bloody teeth to him. we circle each other for a moment before he attacks. I jump back but he grabs my foot in his mouth and tugs enough for me to slip and fall on my side.

I use my back feet and kick him in the gut and he flies a few feet away.

There was no point in trying to talk to him. he was angry. Blinded by my 'betrayal'

He growls at me as he stands up. We circle each other again.

He is to smart for ground attacks. I have to switch it up.

I shift into a leopard. And run towards the wall. After watching Leigh Ann for so long you catch on to acrobatic moves.

I pounced off it and did a flip through the air latching on to his backside. He started snapping at my back. But he was to slow for me.

I heard a loud growl behind me and then Leigh Ann's wolf shape attaches to Aiden's neck.

_Do you want me to snap his neck._ She growls tugging at him. he cries out and tries to move but he is outnumbered.

_No. Damage._ And Leigh Ann blinks and starts tearing at him. ripping off a piece of his think neck.

Aiden slumps on the ground. There was tons of blood soaking into the alley way. But as long as his heart still beats he will heal.

_He is passed out. I think we can let go._ She says.

I unlock my jaw and back up a few steps twitching my tail back and forth.

I groan slightly as I start shifting. _Ashley don't! _Leigh Ann cries out.

My body shifts slowly as I stand erect when I hear a gasp.

Spencer.

I look over to her and she looked frightened.

"Spencer…" I cry. "Let me explain." Mellissa runs up behind Spencer and looks at me.

"Sorry she got passed me when I was trying to stop everyone." Mellissa said apologetic.

I limp towards her but Spencer backs up.

"Let me Explain, Spence. Please."

Leigh Ann was still a wolf and she whimpered towards Mellissa, confused on what to do.

"How could you lie?" she squeaked. "What are you?"

"Spence…" I said calmly. "Lets get back to the hotel and Ill explain everything."

Spencer backed up further and just shook her head. "Just stay away from me."

I felt like my world shattered in that moment. She turned on her heels and ran down the street. I let out a sob.

I knew this would happen.

* * *

**Okay! fast pace. we got this! we got to get to the juicy stuff. blah blah blah. I got this planned out!  
**

**MickieMelina4Eva: **Lmao. you were right. haha.

**Hmmm: **yes you were being a fucking creeper. if i didnt text you. you wouldnt have said anything.

**Skittles**: they dont know. and we are not going to tell them. jeez. text me tomorrow.

**Review Please. i like hearing what people think about this stuff. good or bad. **

**TEE HEE. :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Dont Own SoN

**Chapter 6**

Its been over a week since New Orleans. I was back at the University acting lifeless. Mellissa of course was staying with me because she felt like 'I was going to be an idiot.'

I literally don't know what to do right now. My teammates have been calling me to make sure I was alright. It seems Spencer hasn't told them what happen.

For that I am grateful. I know she cares for me. but maybe this was too much. She couldn't handle this. Maybe I shouldn't try and talk to her or Just let her be.

I feel broken. I cant even hear her name without breaking into a sob.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mellissa said jumping out of the bedroom just as I was turning the door knob.

"Uh." Shit. "I was going for a walk."

"Then let me come with you." She said going over to the coach to put on her flip flops. She had this strange idea that if she let me wonder off by myself I might just fly off and not return to this town.

Possible…. Okay so it crossed my mind a few times.

I huff loudly. "Fine."

We got onto campus and started walking around the pond that was between a couple of dorms. Mellissa was chasing the ducks and laughing.

I smiled softly as I watched her run ahead of me. "Ducks are soo cute!" she yells to me. "If I ever get down. Please entertain me by being a duck!" she laughed and I chuckled too.

And of course I would. It used to be a large brown bunny that I would shift into to make her happy when she was down. She would just pick me up and snuggle with me until she completely passed out.

She jogs back to me and intertwines our fingers as she hums. "You think the Faeries are really planning to seal off their world?" she asked trying to throw my mind off my normal train of thought.

The faeries have become very private creatures for the last couple hundred years. They do not wish to interact with any of the supernatural world. They find our life petty and not meaningful to the bigger picture. They stay out of debates unless it involves major concerns to them. I personally do not care for their attitudes. I met some fairy warriors when I was in the beginning of my teen years but they were all stuck up assholes.

I shrug. "If they do, we would lose medicine and food trade." I really didn't care at this point.

"I've only been to their capital once and it was too sparkly and bright for me. I like the old timey feeling of the Were Kingdom."

I snorted amused. Its true. Their city was made up of a rock that sparkled in the daytime and glowed at night.

"umm…. Ashley." She said stopping me. "2 oclock." She mumbled. I looked over and there was Katie and Cara. It seemed like they were in deep conversation when Katie looked up and spotted me. I dropped Mellissa's hand and backed up a few steps.

"Ashley!" Katie said springing up and jogging over to us. Fuck my life.

"Hey." I said softly. I looked up to Mellissa who gave a tiny smile to me.

"We haven't seen you all week. We were all worried…" Cara came up shooting daggers at me.

"Yah. I'm sorry." I looked down. Don't cry.

"Spencer is a mess." Cara said monotone. "Whatever happened in New Orleans really caused her to turn into a complete bitch to us. If she shows up."

Don't cry.

"Yah. You can tell she cries a lot." Katie added. I could feel both of them staring at me.

I looked up at the stars. God. I have done what you wanted. Its too hard to continue.

"Look you guys." Mellissa said stepping in front of their gaze. "just…." She didn't know what to say either. "Look out for Spencer. Be there for her."

I look at them and nod. "Please."

"What the hell happened?" Katie asked.

"she doesn't want her anymore." Mellissa said softly. "Just take care of her." Mellissa grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them.

"it's been two weeks since the stupid 'revelation'." Mellissa said plopping down on the couch next to me with a bowl of soup.

"And?" I said picking up the remote.

"For you being all high and mighty. You're a pussy." Mellissa snorts loudly.

I roll my eyes. "Its complicated. I cant just go up to her and expect her to be okay with me."

Mellissa snatches the remote and switches it to one of her teen dramas. "Look! See how that girl is hanging around with that dude? You can see he hates her but its totally guna work, they are going to hook up and be all I love you and shit in the end."

"This isn't a tv show." I say crossing my arms.

"Oh please. If Weres had TV, your life would be gold. People would tune in every Tuesday to watch you fuck up your life." she laughs.

I growl in annoyance. "You are a bitch."

Mellissa continues to laugh and just smiles at me. "Common Ash." I turn my head away from her. "How about this… Ill join the Rugby team for a while with you."

I whip my head back around. "You would do that?" I cracked a grin.

"I mean. I can be right there when all this shit goes down. Ill have a bag of popcorn ready."

I throw a pillow at her head making her spill her soup.

"Nooo! My fooood." She squealed jumping up and putting her bowl on the table before holding me down on the couch and tickling me.

* * *

"I cant do this!" I squealed as we approached the Rugby field. I stopped completely and started breathing hard. "This isn't going to end well. Its going to be horrible."

Mellissa throws her hands up in the air. "Oh My God. this is like the time we went to that waterfall and you were scared to jump off." She then pushes me forward. "I will literally throw you next to her if I have to."

I gulped. I rather be thrown into a pit filled with vampires than do this right now.

"Look. Just. Be indifferent." Mellissa said. "These human tv shows could work."

We walked onto the field and I could see the whole group turn and stare at me. oh god.

As we walked up all their faces either showed annoyance or sadness.

Katie was the first to say something. "Nice to see you Ash."

Carmen ribbed Katie and huffed.

Bucky ran up to the group. "Sorry I'm la-" her glare got to me. "Well Fucking hell." She stepped into my personal space. "I don't care what happened in New Orleans. This is the fucking team. You guys will have to civil enough to play. If not I'm benching both of you."

I'm pretty sure that's Bucky's code for the past is the past and you better fix this before I beat the crap out of both of you.

Well. _Bucky_ I love you too.

She steps back and goes over to the shed to get out the Rugby balls. I look back at everyone and they just stare at me.

"You look like shit." Cara said smiling softly.

"I've been telling her that forever." Mellissa grinned.

* * *

Spencer hasn't showed up for three practices. Jamie said it was normal for her to barely come. No one pushed me to tell them what happened.

It turned back into the old days. We went out a lot and just had fun, laughing and talking. It was nice to feel okay again.

We were sitting in IHOP after a long night of partying. It was Carmen's favorite place to go and usually we obliged to tag along.

"So Dain proposed to me yesterday!" Jamie said grinning widely. Those two have been together for years and were perfect for each other.

Carmen squealed loudly and so did everyone else.

"Congrats Jamiers." I said smiling.

"I'm so excited! I love weddings!" Cara said grinning.

We were chatting about the whole thing for over an hour. I know Jamie would be happy with Dain. He is actually a nice guy and plays for the boys Rugby team.

"So Ashley." Jamie said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "For my engagement present from you."

God danm it. I already know where this is going.

"I want you to talk to Spencer."

I blink and look at Mellissa for support but she just looks down at her food and snorts in amusement.

"You both are miserable." Jamie stated eyeing me.

"That isn't the problem Jamie." I breath out. "Its more complicated than that."

"Bullshit." Katie growled. "Im sorry but seriously this is getting ridiculous. Just talk to her."

I look around at my friends and they were all nodding and being bitches. But they were right. It was time to talk to Spencer.

"Okay." I said softly looking down at my food. I couldn't wait for her to make the first move this time. It had to be me.

"Ok?" Katie said. "Really?"

"yes. I'll talk to her."

"seriously!" Mellissa said. "I've been bitching at you for weeks to talk to her."

People chuckle and I look up at her. "Her eyes hypnotized me." I smiled. "It's literally impossible to say no to her."

It was 1 am on a Friday and I was going to go and talk to her. I stood up and smiled to everyone. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Atleast let me drive you!" Katie said. 'It's 5 miles back into town."

"I'm cool." I throw my money down and walk out the door quickly going to the back of the restaurant and taking off my clothes. I wrap everything with my belt and shift into a German Shepard. My mouth wraps around my clothes and I take off towards campus.

I slowly pace around her dorm, thinking. She is totally going to go ballistic. Maybe even try and stab me. who the fuck knows with humans. How do they usually react about this stuff?

I sigh and go into the bushes and shift back, slowly putting my clothes back on with my flipflops. I inched up the flights of stairs. Hoping that I wont be thrown down them.

My knock on her door was weak. But Rachel answered it. Her face completely fell when she saw me. "Ashley." She said.

"Rachel." I mumbled back.

We stare at each other for a few moments before she steps aside. "Make her cry. Ill break your nose."

And that's why I like Rachel.

I slowly turn the door knob to their room and peek inside. Spencer was on her bed with her laptop. She looked exhausted, weak.

"Spencer." I said just enough for her to hear me. her eyes snapped to mine in shock and she quickly put her laptop aside and stood up.

'What… What are you doing here?" she said looking around the room. Looking for sharp utensil I assume.

"I need to explain." I breath out. "I cant just stay away from you without you really knowing about me."

Her blue eyes seem upset but I don't think she can show it without looking exhausted. She opened her mouth slightly but nothing came out.

"I can tell your body and mind is tired. You can sit down you know." I turn my head slightly to the side like she does. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She hesitates for a moment. "I know you wont." She whispered before sitting down on her bed. Progress.

I close the door and lean up against it. "I'm a Were."

She blinks in acknowledgment. "I got that." She looks down at her hands. "So you're like a Were-leopard?"

I smile. "Not exactly. I'm more of a shapeshifter.

"Is Mellissa?" her nervousness made me nervous.

"She's a Were-Leopard."

I Slide down to the floor and sat Indian style.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I could hear pain.

I look over at her and her eyes are closed as her head is bowed.

"I was planning too. But we haven't been around each other that long." I pause. "I was scared."

Her eyes find mine and I melt.

"I was scared you would be scared of me. that you wouldn't want me anymore." She blinks. "And I was kind of right. You are scared."

She nods slowly. "That whole night was scary, Ash." She said my nickname. "That guy scared me. and then when I run back I saw my girlfriend as a leopard."

"and I understand why you got freaked. Hell I was scared he was going to hurt you."

"Why did he hate me so much?" she asked softly.

"Its complicated. I'm not supposed to love a human."

She blinks. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me?" she asks. "what makes me so special? I'm not different."

I smile and look down at my hands. "I just do, Spence. It's like asking why the sun is shining. Your soul attracts me to you." I look back up at her. "How I was raised, you follow your heart when it comes to others. And I followed mine to you."

She blushes slightly and looks away. "Ash. This is just… I don't know." She climbs off her bed and I stand up with her. "I still need to figure everything out. I don't know if its going to work."

I saw this coming. I did. I just nod at her.

"The hard thing about this is I still have feelings for you." She could never say it. "I think about you all the time. I think about everything. I replay that moment over and over again. But then I think about how I was attracted to you since the day I met, how I have never been happier than when I was with you…. But how can it work? I don't know you."

I step into her space and her breathing stops. "But you do. you know things no one ever knows. My weaknesses, my family. You know so much. And if you gave me a chance. You would know the other side of me."

Spencer wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. "I know." She sighed. "Trust me I know."

My arms slide around her and I hear her cry softly on my chest. "but."

"I don't know if it can work." She muffled.

Tears start forming in my eyes and I nod to myself.

* * *

Everything was okay. I didn't break down. I didn't try and run off. I just was. I went on with my days. Did my thing. Spencer started to come back to Rugby practice. Slowly. First she was hesitant because I was there but she managed.

We were civil. Every knew not to say anything. Because I explained it was over and they had to let it go.

Mellissa was very loving to me through the whole thing but I sent her back to Hattiesburg because she couldn't take care of me forever.

Playing Rugby. Kept me normal. I stayed in my human form for the most part and just hung out with my friends.

It was okay. Spencer wouldn't look me in the eye and wouldn't come out with us partying. I was okay with it. She needed space. She needed to get over me.

My heart was still hers but she needs to do what's best for her. I totally understand….

Who the fuck am I kidding? My heart breaks into a million pieces when she's around.

But its okay! After all of this. I know I just have to give her time to adjust.

"Earth to Ashley." Katie says waving her hand in my face. "You are totally spacing and you need to stay focus we have a game tomorrow."

"Right." I said.

"You space out a lot." Katie mumbled going back to the pack.

Of course I do Katie. What else would I do with my time?

"Call it a nigh ladies!" Bucky said running towards the bleachers. everyone sighs in relief as I go and get my backpack. "Georgia tech is crazy good ladies. They are number 2 in the south right now. I know our pack is stronger than them. "

We all nod.

"We got this ladies!"

We do our rant and we all head off separately. I went in towards the woods and started stripping down. I shifted into my phoenix form and took off. It was nice sometimes to be here. It was like a place to forget about everything.

I land on the top of a pine tree and stare off towards town. Humans. The wind blows steadily in my direction and my nostrils flare.

A were is near. And its not Mellissa

I swoop down towards the ground and land on a low branch looking around. A HUGE bear starts coming towards me and I raise my wings to tell them to stay the fuck back.

_Identify yourself_! I yell.

It roars and walks closer. _I'm going to eat you!_

that's when I see it. A large white spot on the chest of the bear.

_Dot! You crazy skank!_ I swoop down in front of her and shift back into my human form. She follows me and groans as she stretches out.

Dot was a 5'9 latino with green eyes and curly black hair. Her body was filled with curves and C cup breasts.

"Danm you are still short." She said holding out her arms and tapping her fingers together. That's her way of telling me its time for a hug.

I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around her neck as she squeezes my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I said pulling back and staring at her changing eyes. They are ridiculous. They literally change back and forth from brown and green.

"Cant your old friend pop by and hug you without having any alternative motives?" she smirked letting go of me.

"No." Dot is to straight forward to try and lie.

"Alright. Fine." She looks down and then up to the sky. "Your dad sent me."

I back up and show her my teeth in annoyance.

"Nothing bad!" she said putting up her hands. "The killings are getting worse. There are atleast 50 dead and 15 missing just in the south region."

Shit.

"Your dad feels that you need an extra pair of claws." She smiles snapping her fingers. "And besides. I volunteered because I wanted to see what human life is cracked up to be."

"Oh really?" I quirk my eyebrow. "I remember you distaste of my decision."

She waves her hand. "I didn't fully understand you thought process when it came to this subject." She smiled. "But hey the Were City is awesome and all but I wanted to see how humans worked. I mean they do occupy a lot of space. So why not check it out."

I smile.

"And I missed my little orange bird." She smirked.

"And I missed my cuddle bear." I smirked back. She was a cuddle bear. Even in her human form. She has a mean outer appearance but she is one of the most sensitive people I know.

"Umm. Another FYI." She said looking anywhere but my eyes. "My girlfriend Tank will be joining us in a couple of days."

"Ohho ho!" I say grinning. "Where did you meet this lady?"

Dot swats me. "she was my apprentice." She mumbles looking off. More prominent weres are sometimes given an apprentice to teach them fighting skills or other necessary skills that are needed to better yourself and become more efficient.

"Student teacher thing. How cliché." I snorted running off.

* * *

Dot moved into Mellissa old bedroom. The first thing she did was paint the room black, she said it made her feel more at home. Bears…. Jeez.

I just laughed. I do love Dot. She was an amazing friend when we were kids. She grew atleast 4 inches since the last time I saw her 3 years ago.

"So this sport is like beating each other up because of a ball?" she asked as we walked up to the field. We were facing Georgia tech today. And it was going to crazy.

"Something like that. I think you will like it. Just watch today and then you come with me to practice on Monday okay?"

She shrugs. "Lets see how this shiz goes hoe."

We walk onto the field and Georgia tech is sitting on a set of benches talking. We head over to my team and they look at Dot curiously.

"Hey guys. This is my friend Dot." Dot waves at everyone. "She interested in playing Rugby. So I brought her around."

Bucky pushed her way in front of Dot and eyed her up and down. "This girl could kick some ass." And then she walks off to talk to the ref.

"This is awesome!" Katie said smiling at her.

Dot smiled amused at the humans reaction to her. Then she leaned near me. "it's that blonde girl sitting on the bench eh?"

I follow her gaze and Spencer is texting someone, trying to look occupied to come over. "Yes. That's her."

"So why do they call you Dot?" Carmen asked standing next to her as if she is examining her.

"I have a scar on my chest from a gun shot." She said looking at me to see if that was believable. I nod. It was. And it makes her seem like more of a badass.

"That's hot." Carmen says smirking. "Maybe you could show it to me one day."

"Carmen!" Cara yells. "Jesus. Keep it in your pants for one moment."

Dot turns red and rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry love, I have a girlfriend."

Georgia Tech was KILLING us. There was this girl who was a fucking beast. It took over 3 of us to get her down.

It was half time and Carmen and Jamie were laying on the ground moaning in pain. The rest of the team minus Spencer who was getting water was talking to Bucky. I walk up to Dot on the bleachers and she tugs me away from the crowd that were watching the game.

"What the Hell, Ashley!" Dot says letting go of my arm. "I know you can kick that girls ass. Hell you could do this by yourself!" Spencer was close to me getting water. She glanced over to me and blinked. Dot didn't seem to care. "Have you gotten weak from living with Humans?" she snorts.

I roll my eyes. "We are with humans. I cant just go throwing people around."

She snorts loudly. "I would destroy that girl."

Spencer walks up to us and my breathing hitch.

"If you want. Show us how its done then Dot." She doesn't acknowledge me.

Dot looks back and forth between the two. "Only if Ashley plays with me."

Spencer looks at me for a second but then shrugs.

"We are not doing this! It's wrong."

Spencer snorts softly. "It's not like you have anything to lose. You have no consequences to your actions."

I blink and step back slightly. Welcome Spencer's bitch mode.

"You don't know anything about the consequences of what I have done in my life." I growl. Her face falls for a moment but quickly hardens again.

My teammates got quiet and was staring at our confrontation.

"Fuck you." I enunciated each word. i turn on my heels and walked towards Bucky. I was going to hurt someone if I stayed.

"I need to go Bucky. I'm sorry." I mumble not looking at her.

"It's okay Ashley. She's a bitch" She pats my shoulder.

"Dot can take my spot."

I tear off my jersey and hand it to Bucky. I didn't care that everyone staring. I walked off the field and into the woods.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of boring and not really anything. its actually double the length but i decided to split it in 2 chapters. and..**

**Sorry! the last Two days have been ridic. **

**i was going to update last night but i accidentally fell alseep on the couch while eating a sandwich. hehehe.**

**Work kills. Say no.**

**the next chapter will be end of part one of Ashley.**

**next with be Part 2 focusing on Spencer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dont Own SoN

**Chapter 7**

Dot's fist connects with my face and I stumble back gasping as I spit out blood.

"Common Phoenix! Living with humans has made you slow!" Dot starts jumping around wiping off the blood that was trickling down her face. "Remember the days of war? When we threw down thirty vamps side by side? That was real fighting." She snorts as I slowly stand straight. "This is a puppy fight."

I run towards her swinging left and right but she dodges each one laughing slightly. I swing my arms around giving me momentum to do a butterfly kick, connecting with the side of her head. She falls to the ground grunting but quickly snaps back up and uppercutting me in the face. I fly backwards landing on my back.

"Fuccckkkk." I mumble out. I sit up and snap my jaw back into place and slowly get up staring at Dot.

"Common. Show me the training of the Lions!" she cracks a smile, showing me her bloody teeth.

I slide my leg back and grin back.

"The bear kills." She said as her eyes turn a dark green.

"And the Lion always wins." I say back. It was a family saying and was true in our case.

After The rugby game Dot said that Spencer took out her anger on the other team and knocked a girl unconscious….

I might have over reacted when it came to the situation. But Spencer's attitude was just getting annoying. Dot found me in the woods taking a nap and attacked me. saying that I keep my anger bottled up around humans and I need to let it out the old fashion way.

Dueling.

I pounce at her swinging my left fist, she blocks and throws one of her own but I quickly move and duck and do a low roundhouse kick knocking her feet away. She falls and I back up a few steps, smiling.

"Nice." She mumbles jump tackling me. we both land hard knocking the wind out of me. she punches me a couple of times in my face. And I start coughing out blood.

She pulls her fist back and starts swinging towards me again but I block it and throw one at her face. She dodges and gets up kicking my legs.

I cough massive amounts of blood as I get up shaking.

She circles me for a moment before attacking at my side but I duck and jab her in the chest. She inhales a breath and I shove her face into my knee.

She falls to the ground spurting blood.

"Get up." I huff loudly. Going to pass out if we don't finish this soon.

She slowly get up but her nose is gushing blood. She growls and throws herself on me. we go down but I tumble throwing her off. I quickly climb on her and punch her a couple of times in the face. Her head swinging back and forth with every blow.

She uses the last of her strength and punches me in the face and I fall to the side. My body hits the ground next to her and we both are breathing heavy choking on our own blood.

"Tie?" she coughs.

"Tie."

* * *

I still had bruises all over my body and my jaw was sore as fuck but I still went to class and just chilled with Dot for a good week to ourselves. We decided we were going to go to rugby practice tonight and just forget that crap happened.

Those humans are my friends and I don't like ditching them because of personal problems.

I was laying on a couch in the back of the library surrounded by medical books. Did you know Humans are susceptible to so many diseases that I'm so surprised they are still existent? I mean when they were first created I wonder if everyone knew they would turn out like this.

Who the fuck knows.

I snap the medical book closed and gather my stuff and head towards the exist. Today was a pretty good day, I got an A on my anatomy test and got a free candy bar from a machine.

Oh yes.

I was pretty much skipping across campus to my apartment.

I throw open the door and Dot is already dressed in shorts and a baggy t shirt. "Hurrrryyyy up. I wanna play!" she said. She had one major black eye with a split lip and a bruise covering her left cheek.

We were pretty much the same. And it just made me smile.

I went to my room and threw on some work out clothes and we started jogging the mile to the field.

"Race you." She said picking up speed.

"loser has to attempt to give Bucky a hug!" I said sprinting towards the field. We were both huffing and puffing trying to beat each other. She was using her were abilities and so was I.

She pulled ahead of me and I started panicking. Bucky would punch me in the throat it I tried. I was neck and neck with her as we came into the field's parking lot.

..shit.

Dot looked at me for a second and then eyed the fence….. it would be faster to climb over the ten foot fence then go all the way around.

I smirked. When we were in jumping distance we both threw ourselves onto the fence and climbed it like monkeys. I got to the top first and I jumped off stumbling slightly as I landed but I picked up speed and started sprinting towards the bleachers.

Everyone mouth was open as they watched us. Dot caught up and huffed loudly and I looked at her. This will not end well.

we ran past everyone and then stopped a few feet away.

"I won!" she yelled.

"Fuck no you didn't!" I yelled as we walked back to the bleachers.

"No I was totally a tail ahead of you."

I looked over at everyone. They all just stared. "Who the fuck won?"

Dot and I wait for an answer but no one would speak. What?

"What?" Dot asked looking at me for a moment.

Bucky closes her mouth and then speaks. "First of all. WHAT THE FUCK? I have never seen anyone run so fast in my life!" she breathed. "You two climbed that fence like a spider…." Her face flared. "And what the fuck happened to your guys face?"

Oh. I looked at Dot and she shrugged.

"We got into a fight with a couple of girls." I rolled my eyes. "It was pretty gruesome, but we totally kicked their asses." I smirked and so did Dot. "You still haven't answered my question! Who won?"

Katie blinks. "I think Dot did." She squeaked.

Dot spins and points her finger at me. "The Bear beat the Lion!" she laughed and my eyes widened as I jabbed her in the stomach. She bent over in pain.

"My body is still healing, Asshole!" she mumbles.

My eyes find there way over to Spencer who finds the ground very interesting. I just shrug as Bucky shakes her head.

"Common. 20 minutes of Sprints."

Great.

It was an hour into practice and I sweating and so was Dot. Bucky was working us hard today. We were doing a scrimmage with full tackle. Dot and Spencer were on one team and I was on the other. My team was winning by one try and I smirked over at Dot. She rolled her eyes and me and showed me her teeth.

Carmen threw the ball at me and I started running down the field. I was almost there when I was tackled from behind, I was able to turn my body enough to hand the ball off to Katie right before I fell.

When my back it the ground, Spencer was on top of me. I didn't move…. I stopped breathing waiting for her to get off of me. kick me. stab me. something.

But all she did was prop herself up slowly and stare at me. they weren't angry. But more confusion and sadness.

"Ashley. Can We?" she mumbled off looking away.

"After practice is fine." I said back and she nodded slowly getting off of me and jogging back to her side of the field. We scored and Carmen was going to kick it to get an extra point.

Katie pulled me up and patted me on the shoulder. "You guys have the weirdest relationship I have ever come across."

I blink and she walks off. We totally did.

Carmen got the extra point and they were now kicking it to us.

Bucky blew the whistle to start and the ball flew in the air. Katie caught it and we started running forward making our triangle formation and slowly passing it down the line.

I was thrown the ball and I was dodging tackles as the hair on the back of my neck started prickling. I completely stop and start looking around.

"Ashley. What the fuck are you doing?" Katie yells. I blink towards her but drop the ball and continue to look around.

My nose flares. Blood. Were Blood.

Dot body turns rigid as her nose goes up in the air to take in the scent. "Ashley. We need to go." She said turning towards me.

I continue to look around. There close. The scent is so strong. Dot grabs my arm and starts tugging me.

"Dot." I whispered. "There are close." I mumbled to her. She stopped and started looking around.

"What the hell you guys?" Bucky yelled walking over to us.

A hear a bird scream and just as I lift my head to look at the sky, a hawk drops down near my feet.

Someone screamed and I quickly bent down and picked it up. It was breathing hard. Its chest was torn and blood was cover it.

"Ashley let's go right now!" Dot yelled grabbing my arm and yanking me towards the parking lot.

"Ashley! Dot! Get the fuck back here!" Bucky yelled but we didn't listen. We ran back to my house and I was cradling the hawk to my chest as is breathing was getting erratic.

I placed it on the coffee table and started examining the wound more closer.

"What do you think happened?" Dot mumbled.

"I can really tell. It needs to go back into its human form. Theres puncture wounds but it looked like someone tried to cut it apart." I mumbled.

I took off my shirt and pants and shifted into a phoenix. I jumped up on the table and stared at the hawk curiously.

_What happened? _I asked.

The hawks eyes opened slightly. _Attacked. _he sounds so young, 16 at the most.

_By who?_

_Vampires….._

My eyes narrowed but I stuck out my wing and brushed it against his head_. I need you to try to shift._

The hawk squeaked and slowly started shaking. It's mind went completely black.

I shifted back into a human and started petting its head. He was going to die any second now. His body was too damaged to try and save him.

"Did you get anything?" Dot asked slowly as he knelt down next to the hawk and placed her hand on its wing.

"Vampire." I mumbled as a tear slid down my cheek. No being should have to endure such a trauma.

* * *

We wrapped the body inside a towel and laid it back on the coffee table. We sat down on the couch and stared at it for a good while.

"We bury him like a solider." I said firmly. Dot nods and blinks.

"What are we going to do, Phoenix?" Dot says monotone.

There was only one thing to do. I was going to go back to the Were City and consult with the council before I declare war on the Vampires.

They will burn for their crimes against the Supernatural community.

We both turn and stare at the door a second before someone starts banging on it.

"Ashley open the door right now!" Spencer yells. I growl in annoyance and slowly get up and open it.

Her eyes glaze over as she realizes Im naked. I slowly step aside to let her in and I quickly make my way back to the couch to sit down.

She shakes her head and looks at the wrapped hawk. "What the hell is going on? Everyone is freaking. The whole Rugby team is down in the parking lot."

Dot stands up. "I'll take care of it." She walks out of the door and slams it shut. Spencer flinches but my gaze finds her.

"don't worry. It has nothing to do with you." I mumbled.

She blinks and then her face changes to anger. "Nothing to do with me? I'm the only one who knows the truth! What the hell happened tonight!"

I growl and she steps back as I slowly stand up. "A were was attacked tonight! Killed by a Vampire!" I scream stepping towards her. "He was only 16!" I scream throwing up my hands, tears start freely falling now. I step back away from her completely broken.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to give up this 'normal' life to start a war. To step back into the limelight of the community and assert my dominance over everyone.

I didn't want to kill thousands of creatures.

Spencer eyes started to water and she grabbed me; pulling me into her.

"Let go of me." I muffled. She tightens her grip around my body.

"No."

* * *

Dot was leading the way into the forest with the hawk in her arms as Spencer and I followed. I tried to argue with her but I wasn't in the mood to stand in my apartment for hours telling her shit.

So here we are going to a clearing about a mile out to bury him. It's custom to wait until dawn to bury the dead so the spirit can rise with the sun and make it to the promise land.

He would be shown the honor of a Were.

Spencer tripped but I quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. "Careful." I whispered as I held her hand. She nodded and we continued our journey into the woods.

Dot said that she made some BS excuse about how it was my pet hawk and it was attacked. or something like that.

Humans are so gullible.

Spencer tightened her grip on my hand and I slowly relaxed.

It took about 20 minutes to get out there and as we slowed down, Dot placed him on the ground before she stripped off her shirt and pants.

She shifted into a bear and Spencer gasped softly as Dot roared loudly. Dot made her way over to an oak tree and started digging with her claw.

She would make a grave.

"Spence?" I said softly.

She turned to me. "Yah?"

"Do me a favor and when Dot is done. Place him inside the grave." I looked at her for a second and she nodded.

I let go of her hand and stripped down. I shifted and stretched my wings.

I could feel Spencer staring so I turn around and walked over to her. "So this is you." She said bending down. "You are pretty, Ash."

It was nice to have her not acting bi polar.

_Its done._ Dot said walking over to us. Spencer quickly stood up and we all walked over to the hawk as Spencer picked him up.

I was at the tip of the grave when Spencer lowered him in. Dot roared and then placed a thin layer of dirt on top of him.

I took off into the air and I could feel Spencer watching me. The Sun started to rise and I open my mouth and blew fire into the sky. I circled a few times and then made my way back to the grave.

Dot pushed Spencer back slightly as I blew fire into the grave.

I landed and waited until ash started to rise with the flame.

_May peace fill your soul._ I said.

Dot began pushing the rest of the dirt back into the grave until it was completely filled. I blew fire on top of it until the ground was a dark ember.

* * *

We dropped Spencer off at her dorm and we were sitting in the living room of my apartment, Dot finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?" Dot sighed laying down on her back closing her eyes.

"I plan to go to the Were City."

"Sounds good. Shall we leave at dusk?" she asked.

No not really.

"Dot." I mumbled. She opened her eyes and stared at me. "I need you to stay here."

She shoots up. "Fuck no I'm not!"

"I need you to stay and hunt whoever killed that boy." I said. "when there is one killing there will be more." I sigh. "I need you to do this for me."

She rolls her eyes. "That's not what this is all about and you know it!" she growls back. "You are scared Spencer might be attacked and you want me to watch out for her until your scent disappears!"

Might have crossed my mind.

"Yes, that's one of the main reasons." I said staring her down. "This is important. I will not have Spencer's death on my hands. Because I was being careless."

She snorts. "Humans are fun to hang with but this isn't carelessness! This was you being absolutely selfish!"

Finally she tells me what she really feels.

"This whole time it was all about what you wanted! Loving a fucking human! What a betrayal to our kind! And now this human has such a tie on you. It makes you weak. And now she's completely in danger."

My face turns red. "You don't know anything! No one does! Everyone just assumes I fucking woke up one morning and decided this!"

She blinks obviously confused.

"I was raised in the same environment as everyone else. I wish someone would fucking think for a minute on why all this happened! Or when it all started! But everyone is so upset from my 'betrayal' that their intelligence goes down to a fucking child." I seethed.

"Do me this one fucking favor and stay here! And protect her! Hell, protect the whole Were community that lives in these parts while I'm gone planning a fucking war on a whole species!"

Her eyes turn a dark green and nods slowly. "Only if you come and get me when the fighting begins."

I nod back. Thank the fucking Gods she agreed to this.

"I will leave at dusk."

She blinks. "Then you better tell Spencer. Because I'm not going to be in the backlash of anger."

* * *

I was a bluejay and I landed on Spencer's window sill. She was sleeping and I softly tapped on the glass with my beak. She stirred and I tapped slightly harder. Her eyes snapped opened and looked at me. I tapped again. She slowly got up and opened the window. I flew in and landed on her bed as she snapped the lights on.

I already knew Rachel wasn't here. Probably at her boyfriends house.

I shifted and leaned back on her bed. "Spence." I said.

"Can you like put some clothes on or something?" she said staring at my boobs. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around me.

"I'm leaving."

Her eyes snap to mine and they instantly turn into hatred. "Why?"

I stood up holding the blanket and stared at her. "There is a war brewing." I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I am sort of like a general of the army, and I need to be there for my people. To help, organize and just show them I still care."

"I don't…." she stops and looks down. "I don't know anything about you."

I shake my head. "It's so complicated Spence. And I have ran out of time to show you how much you mean to me. I thought If I gave you time. We could start over. And I could show you the other side."

Her eyes find mine and I pull her to sit down. "I didn't expect this to get this bad. Weres are getting killed all over the world, because vampires want to show their dominance in the Supernatural community." I pause. "We will not allow it. Especially when they kill younglings."

"I cant put you in danger." Her eyes water. "My presence here brings a certain amount of risk to your well being, and with this getting worse. You could possible die if I stay."

She cups my cheek and kisses me softly. "I want you to stay."

I sigh and shake my head. "I wish I could Spence." She nods and looks down. "I wish I could be human and stay here with you and be a normal couple."

I could be gone for months. Years.

"Promise me you will be happy." I pleaded. She looked at me and tilted her head, she knew I needed her to say it. Even if It was a lie. I needed her to be okay. "Promise me you will try and be normal and forget everything."

She nods and closes her eyes. "I promise."

* * *

**TSssss the end of Ashleys POV for a couple of chapters. probable 2 or 3. never know.**

**Thank you so much Slushhy for always reviewing. It really makes me happy.**

**tbplrbear1** **Im glad you enjoyed it so much. :)**

**and Skittles shit happens.**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter in particular. tell me what you thought of PART 1: Ashley as a whole.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dont Own SoN**

Spencer's POV

I remember being introduced to Ashley. I remember my heart doing flips as we connected eyes and I did not understand anything. I did not understand how this girl could effect me so much even when I did nothing to reciprocate. Kristen my girlfriend at the time was special to me, I cared for her and I know she cared for me. When Ashley came into our lives our arguments became more frequent and the abuse began. To me everything was blown out of proportion when it was revealed to everyone. I am not making excuses for what she did. How she reacted to her anger and jealousy was wrong and fucked up and I really don't know why I allowed it to happen…. I guess at the time I thought she was the only one that cared for me. The only one who tried to stand beside me. That is until I let Ashley hold my hand and i smiled.

"Get the fuck up!" Rachel yells as she pulls the blanket off my body. She can be an annoying bitch sometimes.

"Go away Rachel, I don't have time for your games." I mumbled back, turning over.

"It's 11:30 at night on a Friday ,and you are laying in bed!" she huffed. "Get your ass up and dressed! We are going out."

"I'm tired."

"Stop being an emo kid and get out! It's been over 3 weeks since she left!" Rachel went to my closet and threw me a pair of jeans and a v neck.

"It's none of your god danm business!" I yell at her. "Get the fuck out of my room."

Rachel turns rigid and glares at me. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?" she walks over to me and hovers. "I'm not going to deal with your attitude even if you're hurting. You are going to get the hell out of bed. You are going to come with me. and you are going to have a fucking smile on your face." She turns on her heels and slams the door shut.

I look down and sigh. Fuck Rachel. Fuck everything. I slowly stand up and strip off my Pjs. I was tired. Exhausted actually. i couldn't sleep right the last couple of weeks.

I slowly slipped on my jeans and threw on a bra and shirt. This is going to be a shitty night, but at least the alcohol will make me sleep better.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and open the door. Rachel was on the computer and looked up to me. she smiled and stood up.

"Great! Time to go party!" she clapped her hands and I followed her out the door.

We have been at a frat party for the last hour. And my pissed off meter is getting extremely high. Rachel ditched me to go make out with some guys and I've been downing tequila like its Pepsi.

"Hey you wanna dance?" a tall brunette boy asked.

"Gay." I mumbled looking away.

His eyes opened shocked for a moment. "I'm completely down with that."

My eyes darted to his. "and I go down on your mother every week." I sighed raising my eyebrow. "Get lost douche."

He narrowed his eyes and walked off. Dumbass.

"That was pretty funny." A blonde chick with these purplish eyes came up holding an extra cup of beer. I mean they have to be contacts but god was she pretty.

"The name is Bethann." She said chugging the beer and then tossing the cup aside.

"Spencer." I said looking off towards a group of guys stripping down one of their friends.

"Does Spencer dance?" she asks smiling softly. My gaze goes up her body slowly. She was pretty. She had atleast D cup boobs and her long blond hair cascaded around her face. There was something weird about her. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Could be possible." I said smiling softly. She sticks out her hand and I take it hesitantly.

Be happy.

She leads me onto the dance floor and turns around smiling softly. Her hands find their way to my hips and I wrap my arms around her neck. We start dancing slowly at first but she inches closer until she grinds into me. her body turns around and I find my hands on her hips and I do get lost in the music.

She leans back and she places a kiss on my neck. My eyes widen. I didn't feel anything. Her touch didn't affect me and it scared me slightly. She is a hot girl and I can't even feel her touch. It doesn't cause any reaction to my body. What the fuck is wrong?

She turns to look at me and leans in giving me a soft kiss. She pulls back for a moment to make sure I wasn't freaking but I was completely indifferent to this. She leans in and we start kissing.

It deepens quickly and I heard her moan.

What the fuck am I doing? I know her mouth is on me and I know I should be turned on and fucking happy. But I just feel blank.

How the fuck can I be happy when I can't even have a random sex session?

I feel her hand going up my shirt. Her hand is boring compared to Ash.

No. that's against the rules.

I can't think of her. I need to do this. Move on.

My tongue darts into her mouth and my hand slowly cups her ass as I pull her body into me.

She breaks the kiss. "Lets get out of here." I wanted to say no but there was something about her that made me want to go with her.

"Sounds good." I said. She grabs my hand and we make our way out of the frat house and down the street. Fraternity row was pretty much in the middle of campus, which was convenient when you are totally plastered. We walked into the quad and she smiled as she turned to me. We started making out slowly. She pushed me down on my back and her hands start exploring my body.

I tug off her shirt and start kissing the top of her breasts. Which by the way, were Totally real.

Be normal.

I unsnap her bra and tug it off. I attach myself on her right breast and start massaging the left. She moans softly, obviously enjoying this. But I felt like I was on auto pilot. My body was screaming at me to stop but I couldn't.

I wish I could have felt Ashley's body like this…. But that was my fault. I'm such a fucking bitch.

"Get off of her."

We both whip our heads towards the voice and it was Dot and some petite, Asian, skater, punk girl standing next to her.

"Get the fuck off of her now." The punk chick growls showing her teeth… Oh great another freaky animal girl has decided to pop up into my life. I looked up at Bethann and she was just smiling, no fear or embarrassment evident in her face.

"I had to see for myself." Bethann said getting up from me and gliding over to them….. and not the sexy smooth glide that gets you to stare at her bouncing boobs. But floating in the air, I'm possessed gliding.

Freak out starts…... right about now.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream jumping up and slowly back away.

Dot glances at me. "Spencer. She's a fairy."

….

Why does unbelievable shit have to happen to me?

Bethann smirks in my direction. "She's has a spark in her, but she's been tainted."

"Why the hell are you even messing with a human?" Punk Chick asked growling.

Bethann blinks and her purple eyes become even more intense. "The rumors have gotten many curious."

"Curious about fucking what? This is getting ridiculous! All this shit is ridiculous!" I throw my hands up and start walking off.

.diculous.

who the hell is going to believe me if I started running around school telling people I dated a were-phoenix and I almost had sex with a fairy.

WHY THE FUCK WAS I ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH A FAIRY?

"Spencer wait!" Dot yells I hear her jog towards me and grabs my arm twirling me around.

"Fuck off Dot!"

I swear her nickname makes me giggle sometimes. But this is serious time.

"Yes Spencer. Wait." Bethann chuckles as her and girl who has not been named walks over to me.

"Dot this is literally…" I wonder off for a second. "I'm about to have a mental breakdown were I'm probably going to start throwing shit and kicking your ass."

Dot rolls her eyes. I know what she was thinking. But I totally could beat her ass.

"I am not some kind of experiment for the Supernatural community to go fucking with!" I squeak.

Punk chick actually laughs. "And this is why humans are not meant to mingle with us."

That fucking does it!

I yank my arm from Dot and stomp over to the bitch and get up in her face. "you stupid little cunt. You listen to me. I will fucking show you exactly why EVERYONE knows not to fucking disrespect me! you do not treat me like I am a sub species because from where I'm standing you are the ones hiding!"

She growled loudly in my face. "Don't test me Blondie." Her voice was low and fucking scary.

"Back the fuck off her." Dot said pulling her away from me.

"Why?" she yelled. "Why is she so important? Ashley can easily find another human to be attached to!" Her teeth sharpen. "All they are meant for is food!"

Dot growls loudly…. sweet Dot is bearing her teeth.

"I totally understand why my Queen is considering burning the bridge from these worlds." Bethann smiled amused. "You all are so primitive. A human is a human. They are incapable of truly gasping the wonders of the world, they were a flaw in our ancestor's judgment." she blinks at me tilting her head.

"What was the point then?" I asked completely pissed now.

Her purple eyes are actually glowing in the fucking dark. Now that's some shit.

"I wanted to see who everyone was talking about." She smiled at me. "Even the Queen is confused on the intentions of the Phoenix."

My body turns rigid. This is getting annoying.

"So you decided to lure her into having sex with you?" Dot growled. "That's low for a fairy."

She blinks. "The Phoenix, pretty much the closet thing you all have to true royalty and is bedding a human… she has to be special. Unique from the rest."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble. I'm just a human." I roll my eyes. "Now I'm going to go home and try to forget that any of this shit ever happened."

I throw up my hands and turn around walking away from the supernatural bitches.

* * *

My body slams onto the grass and we slid a few feet back.

"God Danm it Tank!" Dot yells from across the field. Now I know why they call her Tank. This small asian punk hurts when she picks up speed.

When I decided to come to practice I never thought to myself. Today Ashley's friend Dot is still going to be in town with her PYSCO girlfriend who likes to plow down everyone in her path. It's ridiculous!

I want to fucking know why Dot the bear is still interacting with us? What the fuck is happening that is making her stay when I know she enjoys Were company better…

I feel weird every time I think about this crap.

Tank slowly climbs up off of me. "Weak. You could not survive as Ashley's mate." She growled running back towards her girlfriend.

Katie comes up and extends her hand. I take it gratefully and slowly stand up. "Wanna do the trick tackle? Show her what you are made of?"

I smirk. "Fuck yah!" We set up the scrum and I quickly throw the ball into the tunnel. Katie purposely gives the ball to the other team and they quickly hand It off the their eight man.

Tank was playing as a wing so it was quickly passed down to her. She started running towards the try zone and It was kind of scary to watch. She looked unstoppable but I quickly ran to the side to catch up with her as Katie pretended to try and tackle her from the front. Katie looked over and saw me coming in so she faked it and stepped away and I threw myself at her side.

We literally flew in the air before we both came crashing down. i kind of bounced halfway off of her and I rolled the rest away.

That sort of hurt but I can't let that bitch see that. I quickly stand up and peer down to her. Her eyes snap to mine and she jumps back up slightly too fast for a human, but of course I smirk.

She growls slightly showing me her sharpened teeth. I bear my teeth at her in defense trying to make her understand that I won't back down.

Okay yah that scared me half to death but I just snorted. "Honey I might be human, but on this field you are my bitch."

Her face showed slight shock but Dot quickly came over to us. "That was some shit Spencer."

I laughed in amusement as I walk off towards Katie and she gives me a high five.

I still don't know why everyone puts up with me. every single time I disappear and then reappear weeks later they all just nod and never ask questions. I love them for it.

Rugby was my sanctuary. It kept me normal in so many ways and it was a complete outlet for my anger issues.

The rest of the practice was filled with Tank and I tackling each other. One time when I got her I could have sworn I heard something break but she just got up and walked over to Dot who looked annoyed and worried at the same time.

Me? I was fucking exhausted my body was screaming at me and I'm pretty sure she gave me a concussion but I will not fucking back down on this.

"Last play for the night!" Bucky yelled and we all nodded. I got into position and threw the ball into the tunnel once again. We got the ball and i quickly started following Aubrie, our eight man, she sprinted down the field dodging tackles when I saw Tank come up from the side.

"Aubrie, right drop!" I yelled. I weaved to her right and she passed me the ball and I speed down the field. I knew that fucker was following me.

So close. i entered the try zone and I touched it down smirking at myself before the wind was knocked out of me and my shoulder colliding with the ground.

I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew I would start tearing up and that what she wanted. To show me I was fragile.

My shoulder felt out of place and the pain was excruciating.

"That was fucking low Tank!" Dot screamed coming up beside me and turning my head towards her.

"Hey! I'm still learning all the rules!" she tried to defend herself but you could tell she was amused.

"Spencer…." Dot mumbled as I heard everyone circle me. "Where does it hurt?"

I slowly open my eyes and Dot was sincerely concerned with me. "My shoulder. I think she knocked it out of place."

She nodded. "You need to sit on your knees and I can pop it in place."

"Fuck no Dot! Lets bring her to the hospital!" Cara yelled.

I shook my head. "Let Dot do it." I looked up at her. "I trust her."

Wow… cant believe that came out of my mouth. But it was true. I trusted her because Ashley did.

She nods and slowly helps me onto my knees. She feels up my shoulder causing me to wince before stepping behind me she grabbed my arm with one hand and placed her other onto my shoulder.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." She mumbled. "On three."

I suck in a breath.

"1…." She muffles. "2." She yanks my arm backwards and I scream out in pain as I feel my shoulder pop back into the socket. I crumble to the floor as my eyes snap shut. All I could think about was Ashley

I was in my bed trying to reach for my pill bottle without moving my body but I was failing miserably. I huff and relaxed slightly.

She might be some crazy were-whatever but I was going to show her exactly what playing rugby is all about. That cheap tackle was going to be the fuel for me to destroy her.

I tried to shift but the pain in my shoulder made me wince. You wait you mother fucking douche bag.

* * *

"Spence?" Rachel whispered opening the door and letting light in.

"Yah?" I sighed back.

"There's a girl named Dot here."

"Its cool." I tried to sit up but I decided not the smartest idea at this moment. Dot came through the door and slowly closed it.

"Hey." She said not looking at me.

"Hey."

"Umm…. I'm really sorry about Tank." She walks over to my bed and sits down on the end.

"It's totally cool." Revenge shall be painful.

Dot looks up at me for a second and blinks. "This is like totally against ethics but because you were damaged by a Were…. You should be given the courtesy to have the medicine we have."

I look at her confused as she pulls out a small purple vile. "Its like an accelerant for healing." She scoots closer to me. "Because your human I don't really know how you will react to it but it usually takes about 2 days for a were to heal with it."

I fiddle with the vile and then place it on my lap. "Thanks…" I mumble not knowing what else to say.

She sighs settling back into her spot at the end of the bed. "Look, I don't like this just as much as you do but we are going to have to stick together and trust each other."

I blink. "we don't have to do anything Dot. Its clear that your girlfriend and I will continue to try and kill each other." For some reason I show her my teeth in a defensive matter and her eyes went wide for a moment.

"I'm going to talk to her about lightening up with the verbal and physical abuse." Dot plays with her thumbs. "But don't expect her to be all bubbly."

I snort. "Don't expect me to be sliding down a rainbow, smiling either."

Dot laughed and leaned back on my bed. "She's just new to this world….. she doesn't understand you."

I roll my eyes. "Well clearly I don't understand me either."

Her eyes close and she sighs. "It's complicated."

"So I've fucking heard." I growl as I try to burn holes through the side of her face with my eyes. "How do you expect me to trust you if everyone is keeping secrets from me?"

Her head slowly turns towards me as her bright green eyes connect with mine. "you can't expect me to reveal our world to you." She pauses as I open my mouth. "Humans are easily manipulated, tortured, and killed."

My mouth closes and I just sigh.

"I know Ashley planned to tell you." My heart skipped as I heard her name. "which by the way, I am totally against, but you are going to just have to give me a few days to process all of this."

"You have had weeks." My voice raises a little. "I have been walking around, lost." That is the first time I have actually admitted that I wasn't okay to anyone. "But Im dealing."

"As I see." She smiles softly.

We both look away from each other and sigh, I feel the bed shift as Dot stands up. I look back at her and she smirks.

"You have the heart of a were." I blink. " if it wasn't for your scent you would be able to fit in with our kind any day."

I don't know if I should take this as a complement or not.

Dot shook her head and headed towards the door. "your body is made for a human but your soul is were." She opened the door and paused. "I understand why Ashley chose you."

I could feel my face drain of color as the door clicked shut.

* * *

**hate me hate me hate me.**

Thanks to everyone who emailed me never letting me forget about this story. i know this chapter isnt great but i got really discouraged when this chapter got erased from my computer. i tried to recreate it but it just doesnt flow right

basically... i switched universities which caused a major rift with someone... and its been really busy because in this university the attendance policy counts as part of your grade (UA not like that), and because this university doesn't have a rugby team i have been going to 3 different universities on my weekends to play with them... oh and work.

its xmas break right now. so i should pop out a couple of chapters. unless this kinect dance game distracts me.


	9. Chapter 9

dont own SoN

This is for you Lone-wolf

**Chapter 9**

"Spencer!"

Walk faster, danmit!

"Spencer! Wait Up! You know I can catch you!"

so I was trying to briskly escape Tank. I supposed Dot has talked to her about being nice and she is trying to talk. But right now I am in no mood to hold hands with her and skip around campus.

I felt a hand wrap around my forearm and spin me around. Tank glared at me and I glared back.

"Hello."

Hello? Really? That's it? No Im going to rip out your throat?

"Hey." I mumble not breaking eye contact with her. I watched animal planet last night and it taught me that eye contact is important to assert dominance against your foe.

"I see your arm is healed." She looks over to my shoulder, breaking contact means I win! Ha! She knows she's my bitch!

"Yup… good as knew." I hate small talk. "Need something?" I added a smile for good measure but inside I was ready to use my books to beat her down.

"Well…. I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch." Tank half choked. I could see she was struggle with being nice.

I was kind of taken aback by this but I just shrugged. "Jah, Im a bit hungry." She nods and we walk off to the Ferg.

We got our food and sat at a table close to the wall were no one could see us together. We ate in silence as she stared at me. sure it made me uncomfortable. Sure I wanted to cuss her out. But I had to try and be nice.

"So." She slowly drummed her fingers against the table. "Sorry."

Lets toy with her a little. "For?" I say innocently taking a sip of my coke.

"For trying to put you in your place." She smirks. Her demeanor turns into bitch mode and it starts pissing me off.

"Well you failed at it so I guess we are cool." I counter. I was messing with her to see how she would react. To see if she had the balls to continue playing this game.

She seems disturbed by my comment. "In the Were World, you would be dead."

"Well _Hon,_ we aren't in your world. We are in mine and either you can try and show me up in front of my friends or you can stand beside me and be my equal." I run my fingers through my hair. "Because I do not follow. I lead. Accept it."

She blinks and shifts in her seat. "I like you. We are going to be weird friends."

And just like that I was friends with someone I considered my enemy a few hours ago.

* * *

"Spencer!" Tank yells from across the field. "6 is getting right through you!"

"I fucking know Tank!" I growl back taking my position. We were playing Emory University and their flanker was fast at getting through our defenses. As scrum half I need to tackle their eight man before she picks it.

Their scrum half throws the ball into the tunnel and Emory wins the ball. I slowly follow the ball as it comes to their Eight man. She slowly grabs the ball and starts darting off to their back line. I follow her, right on her tail and as she throws it to the fly half I intercept and start running off to our try zone. I can hear their eight man right behind me but i quickly throw myself over the try line and touch it down.

The whistle blows and I smile as I pick myself off the ground…. And that's why I am the captain of this team.

We walk over to the sidelines for half time and everyone pats me on the back.

Bucky scribbles something down on her clip board and looks up. "We are up by one try but you know they are going to come back in the second half….. Tank you are coming out of fullback and is going to flyhalf. Carmen go to fullback." She says connecting eyes with me. "Use Tank." I nod.

We all go get water as Tank and Dot come up to me. "Tank if we win the ball get out of line and go to the right of the pack. I will do a long pass and it should give you enough room to score."

She nods but Dot looks serious at Tank. "Do not do anything stupid." Tank feigns shock.

"Never, love." She smirks at me and quickly pecks Dot on the cheek before walking off to the water.

"So….. do you want to hang with us tonight?" Dot asks smiling.

Hang out with two Weres… or lay in my bed and watch Wizards of Waverly Place. It's a hard decision.

"sure, why not."

"Awesome, after the social then." Dot nods as the whistle blows.

* * *

We won by 2 trys. It was pretty epic at the end. We were at a stand still near the try line. Emory was trying to push us back but Dot literally just slammed into us to make everyone fall, we were able to touch the ball down.

We were at the guys rugby house and it seemed as everyone was having fun. I was sitting on the couch pretending to listen to Katie and Carmen bicker back and forth about Ryan Reynolds. The couch shifted and looked over to see Tank and Dot sit down next to me.

"Spencer!" Tank yelled over the music scooting closer to me. "How the hell do you guys drink this shit?" she pointed to her beer. "It taste like piss! This cannot be your alcohol!"

Dot chuckles and so do I. "You just need some rum." I say smiling. "Common, there's some in the fridge." I grab Tank's hand and pull her toward the kitchen with Dot following. I pull out the bottle and pour her a shot. She gladly accepts and shoots it.

"Better. But definitely does not compare to Were Alcohol." She hands the shot glass back and I poor her another.

"So you guys ready to leave?" Dot asks. It was only 10 but I guess they wanted to do something without the rugby population seeing. I just nod as Tank grabs the bottle from my hand and chugs a bit more.

"I'm ready now." She coughs handing it back to me. I smile and put the bottle back into the fridge.

Dot leads us out of the house and down the street. "we need to stop by the apartment before we head out."

Tank nods as she intertwines her fingers with Dot's.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask curiously.

"It's a full moon tonight." Dot says but continues to walk toward their complex. I look up at the sky and of course the moon is a brightly shining down at us.

I stay quiet as we walk. so Im going to guess that popular belief that the moon effects were's is true. But to what fucking degree? Do they loose control? Am I going to be their dinner when they shift?

I panic slightly as I look between the two. Dot the Were- Bear and Tank the … what the fuck was Tank anyway?

We reach Ashley's old apartment and Dot opens the door and the both quickly disappear to the bedroom. I sigh loudly looking around. They changed the apartment a lot. Painted it a dark blue and got more modern furniture.

It still smelled of Ashley though and it made my heart hurt.

Tank reappears from their bedroom and throws me some clothes. "Strip off everything you are wearing and put this on."

I look down at the clothes and then back at Tank. "What are we doing?" I ask.

Tank shrugs. "you wanted to know about us right?" I nod. "Well then, put on these clothes." She disappears back into the bedroom and I sigh. What the hell am I getting myself into?

I take off everything and slowly dress into Tank's clothes which included jeans a blue tshirt and a black hoodie. I sit down on the couch and put on her converse.

Dot and Tank reappear wearing exactly the same thing I was wearing.

"What gives you guys?" I say standing up.

Dot smiles. "We are going to try and pull off something very dangerous. But I think its going to work."

"We soaked the hoodie in our blood." Tank says smirking as my face drained of color.

Disgusting!

"Your human scent is very well hidden with our clothes on but you need to stay next to us at all times okay?" Dot says stepping towards me.

I nod still confused.

"We are going to a gathering tonight. We are not going to stay the whole time but just long enough for the stories to be told."

"Our people do not accept humans into our space. If they figure out you are not Were…." Tank trails off. "They will kill you….. You are part of our pack okay? That is why we are dressed the same tonight. if people start talking to you. Let us talk."

I slowly nod. How scared am I right now? Do I really want to fucking know?

"Do you still want to know about your mate?" Tank asks. I think this is the first time she has openly accepted that Ashley and I were together.

"Yes." I squeak out. They both nod and we head towards the door.

* * *

We have been walking through the woods for atleast 30 minutes. Both have them have been extremely quiet the whole time and its making me even more nervous than before.

I stumbled over a root and Tank caught me. "Careful." She whispered. "We are almost there. Remember. Stay with us."

Dot turns around the look at us and nods at Tank. Tank smiles softly at her girlfriend and interlaces our fingers together. I look down at our hand and look back up to her.

"I'm claiming you as mine tonight."

I shrug not really knowing what to say to her.

I hear a lot of commotion coming from a clearing up ahead. There was this huge fire that was making the outskirts of the forest glow. Dot slowed to match paces with us and we entered the clearing. I gasped at the number of people in the clearing. Maybe a hundred.

There was a lot of different animals lingering with the human forms of everyone. And it made me even more aware of how much danger I was in. everyone could kill me at any moment and I could do nothing about it.

Tank squeezes my hand slightly as she leads me to the back of the groups. Dot is on my left sniffing the air, I guess to make sure I was safe.

"Its going to start soon." Tank says looking up at the moon, I look with her. It was almost at the center of the sky.

We take a seat close to a tree. Both of them constantly looking around.

"Alright!" A large man roars over the crowd as he steps up on elevated landing near the fire" Tonight, a local elder has kindly come to tell us the stories of our people!"

Everyone cheers.

Tank leans into me slightly when we both notice a boy staring into my direction. her lips come up to my ear. "you think he would get the hint."

I smirk and look back up at the boy. He continues to stare at me but quickly shakes his head and looks back up at the speaker.

"Now I want you all to welcome William Kunig!" The man starts clapping as he jumps off the table to allow the other to come up.

My mouth falls open….. he was totally my history teacher freshman year.

"Whats wrong?" Dot asks placing her hand on my knee.

"He works at the school!" I say as I stare that Professor Kunig, he always had the coolest blue eyes, it always seemed as if they glowed slightly and now I know why. He wore a bright blue robe to match his eyes. Professor Kunig raised his hands to try and calm the crowd.

Dot stares curiously up at the teacher.

"I have not shown up at one of these gatherings in over three years! For that I am sorry." He nods slowly. "but now that the Phoenix is preparing for the evitable war that is coming, we must remind ourselves of our past and learn from it!"

People roar in agreement.

"The Phoenix has given us freedom and I am honored to tell you all the story surrounding her."

Ashley literally was like a Queen to them. A Hero.

The Professor moves towards the fire and smiles brightly. He pulls out a bag from his sleeve and throws it into the fire.

The flames disappear causing the whole forest to go dark. People start whispering but the fire Bursts out from the ground and turns a dark green and then a deep blood color red. A figure that looks like Ashley's Phoenix form comes flying out of the fire and swoops down over the crowd.

"We cannot tell the story of the Phoenix without understanding the origins of the war…. So let us begin." Professor Kunig pulls out a tethered old book and slowly opens it up

The phoenix flies to the center of the crowd and explodes. The fire that it was made out of spreads across the clearing until no one can see the moon or stars. I gasp as the red flames turn black and a figures come across the fire. It was like a giant big screen. There was hundreds of what I can only assume are Were's.

I looked back up at Kunig and his eyes turned completely black as he looked through the crowd.

"_They attack a large human city. Slaughter thousands." An old man with grey hair said as he sat down around a large table. "The whole point of creating humans was to treat them with respect."_

_Another man much younger than the previous stepped out of the crowd, he was wearing dark green leather armor. "That was a different time! We do not use humans as we once did. They have become useless to us." Many agreed with grunts. "They have destroyed much of our free lands because they do not know how to use the earth! So what if the vampires are overly feeding on them? Our Ancestors created them to help us survive! And the way that works for Vampires is for them to use them as food."_

_The elder man bangs his hand on the table. "Have you all forgotten the hatred Vampires feel towards us? Have you all forgotten the fact that thousands of human bodies are missing?"_

_Some Were's whispered. _

"_They want to make a statement." The elder man says softly. "They are turning the humans. They are creating an army to weaken us and take over." _

_Many growled._

"_We are not as powerful as we were thousand years ago. And we all know it." He said scratching his chin._

"_We are the leaders of the Supernatural world!" The younger man said._

"_We are the leaders because The faeries do not care for war. They do not care to make a statement of superiority towards us….. We all know our bloodline was weakened because we bred with humans for so long." He pauses. "The pure Weres do not exist anymore because of this…. If the Vampires continue killing and turning humans we will not be able to stop them."_

"_We must attack soon." Another young man stepped up. "our blood makes them stronger and if they blind side us, they could collect enough blood to attack the Were Kingdom."_

"_I agree." The elder man said. "We must call the tribal elders and their families to return to the Kingdom for safety."_

_People nodded in agreement._

"_We must prepare."_

The fire returns to a red dull color and I look over at Dot whose usual bright green eyes turned a dark green almost black. She smiled at me for reassurance and looked back up at the fire.

Dude…. This is like ridiculous. I cant believe I am watching the past through fire. I mean seriously! I look around at the weres and they don't seem as fazed as I do.

The boy who was staring at me early was sitting up against a tree a few yards away from me and I knew he would glance my way every couple of minutes. I know I have seen that bastard before and he seemed interested in me and it started to scare me. What if he locked onto my scent and realizes something is up?

"The great book recounts the beginning of the phoenix as a tragic tale…. She was not known until the late stages of her adolescents when her abilities were forced out of her years before normal weres turn." He paused staring down at the book for a moment before his head lifted and he looked around. "It was said by fellow tribe members that she secluded herself from the other children of the tribe. Some say she has a direct link to the Gods because she continually talked to herself. They said it was if she was listening to the divine power."

Im just going to put this out there. But for me promising Ashley to be normal, I am doing a shitty job at keeping that promise. I am now getting deeper and deeper into their world and what am I going to do with all this information? Go fucking crazy.

The fire went black again and screaming pierced the air.

"_Kyla, Stop!"_ a 5 year old ran across the screen followed by an older girl with a head full of curls. My breathing stopped as I recognized her. Ashley.

"_Momma!" Kyla screams as she enters a house. "Momma!" she ran into each room searching for her mother but failed. Ashley quickly grabbed her sister and pulled her tightly against her chest. _

"_We have to get out of here."_

"_Not without my mom!" Kyla yelled trying to get out of her sisters grasp._

"_The Vampires could still be around! I am not going to lose you too!" Ashley yelled tugging her sister out the door._

"_Mom is not dead!" Kyla screamed as tears ran down her face._

_Ashley shakes her head and slowly scoops up her sister and carries her back towards the woods. "keep your eyes closed." _

_Kyla nodded in Ashley's neck as she walked through bodies of Were's. "We are going to go find dad."_

_Kyla nodded again sobbing into her sisters shoulder as a blur swept across the screen and grabbed Kyla from Ashley's arms._

_Ashley tumbled back as Kyla screamed._

"_Looky Looky, another tasty cub." A pale man with spiked blonde hair and bright red eyes said dangling kyla by her foot._

_Ashley growls slightly as she quickly runs at him but he dodges with ease and laughs. "Do not try and fight me young one. You have no power."_

_Another Vampire appears beside the blonde and quickly grabs Ashley twisting her arm. "I knew I wasn't completely full." He chuckles lifting Ashley up and biting down into her neck. Ashley gasps as he continues to suck away her life._

_The blonde Vampire laughs and flips the screaming Kyla around and bites into her neck as well. Ashley's eyes widen as she struggles to get away from the vampire._

"_Kyla!" she squeaks. But it was too late, Kyla's body slumped in her attackers arms as he sucked her dry. Ashley soon after slumped into her attacker as well. He quickly shoved her aside and started laughing._

"_Poor Poor Were. Had to see your sister die." He smirked bending down. Ashley was breathing hard as she tried to open her eyes but failed. "Hey Sam! Im extremely full. Finish the cub off while I gather the others."_

_The blonde smirks. "With pleasure." He quickly grabs Ashley and bits down on her neck. A few moments later he throws he down backing up choking._

"_It burns." He screams holding his neck. "What the fuck did you do?"_

_Ashley's body starts twitching slightly as her eyes snap open. She screams loudly as her body causes a huge explosion, covering the entire town._

The screen goes red and I let out the breath I have been holding.

"Dot." I breathe out slowly.

"It's okay Spence. Just relax." Dot says patting my knee. "I know it effects you to see Ash like this."

"I just…." She looks at her hands. "I feel like I shouldn't be watching this anymore. I feel like she should be telling me all this."

"Trust me. Ashley wants you to see this. She wants you to understand."

I shake my head slightly.

"The tale goes that the town was destroyed completely along with the vampires that attacked. Were officials went to the town to make the necessary arrangements for the lingering Were Souls when they found a toddler, no more than 4, laying in the ashes of the town."

I blink. "I don't get it."

Tank smirks slightly and eyes me. "Phoenix's can't really die. They are reborn through the ashes of their previous self."

My mouth drops.

"So then there's more Phoenixes?"

Tank shakes her head. "Complicated."

Before I could ask another question Professor Kunig starts talking.

"The Great Phoenix was taken to the Were kingdom for protection as she aged rapidly." The screen turned black and we watched Ashley grow to the age of 16. "It took her a year to reach adulthood and in that time our world as we know it was crumbling. The vampires had far greater numbers than anyone expected. Thousands of Weres died at the hand of our enemy. The Were Kingdom was losing hope for victory." Kunig pauses slightly. "Throughout the whole year of the Phoenix's recovery and aging she did not speak to anyone. She continually prayed and no one understood her reasoning behind staying out of Were Politics and War. It was not until the main forces of the Vampire army were at one of the main gates that lead into the Were Realm in Asia did we see The Phoenix react to the situation."

The fire turned black and Ashley was lying a bench inside a church.

"A local Elder witness this moment." Kunig said turning back to the screen.

"_How can you ask me to do such a thing?" Ashley asked out loud. Her eyes were closed and her whole body was shaking._

"_I know alright?" she sigh. "I still do not understand how any of this will help in the long run."_

_Ashley goes quiet as if she is listening to someone talk._

"_What if I cant do it? What if I fail at all the tasks?" she pauses sitting up. Her eyes snap open and she sniffs the air._

"_Why didn't you warn me?" she gasps standing up and runs out of the church doors._

_the screen turns red for a moment but it quickly jerks into view of a Were army standing outside extremely large doors._

"_They are getting close!" a small teen says as he fiddles with his sword._

_A large man with extensive amount of armor on stares at the boy. "Keep it together." He raises his voice. "This is our home! OUR KINGDOM! We will not let some blood sucking bastards take away our pride! If We die, we die as heroes to our people! We die keeping our families safe, alright?" _

_Everyone cheers._

"_Now lets go rip their throats out!"_

_Many start turning into their true forms as others start running towards the mountains. The scene turned into a brutal war scene. Each species tearing at each others throat. Thousands of bodies bleeding out._

_The Weres were outnumber and it showed in the body counts._

"_Fall back!" A large man yells and the Weres obeyed. The vampires followed taking down many weres. "This is it!" he yelled._

_Without warning the large gates opened up and out came The phoenix. All the weres gasped in astonishment as she flew out blowing fire down onto the Vampires._

_The entire mountain was set on fire as the vampires burned._

The screen went a bright orange and it formed back into the form of a phoenix. the figure flew back into the fire pit, lighting it back on fire.

"As you all know. This is my recollection of the events. These are what I have experienced personally."

Everyone claps and roars.

Professor Kunig eyes turned bright blue again as he raises his hands to quiet everyone down. "We must learn from this. We must understand our past so we can have a better future!"

"We must trust the Phoenix!" some kid yells from the crowd. Everyone yells with him.

Kunig nods. "Throughout the first war, the Phoenix was misunderstood. But she brought us life." he closes his eyes. "We all do not understand the ways The Phoenix is handling our customs but we must accept her as our leader if we expect to survive another war."

Everyone claps.

"Long Live The Phoenix!" someone yells and everyone starts chanting. Dot taps my leg and motions us to get up and we quickly disappear into the woods back towards the city.

We walked in silence, As I internally started freaking out.

In a calm subtle way...

So I just learned a little about Ashley's past plus why everyone considers her royalty… she basically saved their kingdom single handed.

Ridiculous.

But the fact that I cannot understand was that church scene. What the fuck was she meaning?

I look up at Dot who is sniffing the air. "What's wrong?"

She looks down at me. "Someone is following us."

I look around us but I cannot spot anyone. Tank grips my hand tightly as she growls lowly. And then a figure comes out from my left and stands right beside me.

"your scent is off… you are human aren't you?"

* * *

**what up**?** thanks for reading. ^.^**

**i have been writing this literally all day. it seems in alabama when it snows people freak out and close the roads and stores. sooo NO WORK! baha.**

**thanks again for all my loyal readers who still read this fic after a long hiatus and im sorry if the end part of this chapter is rushed. Im just tired.**

**so please review this chapter! i love hearing peoples opinions. and sorry for the mistakes.  
**


End file.
